Tell Me How To Fix You
by TheDuchessOfArendelle
Summary: Anna just moved from the small town of Arendelle to the big city. Elsa is a recluse shut-in that never leaves her apartment. Anna moves into the same apartment building as Elsa, and when Elsa's little brother and usual delivery guy Olaf breaks his leg, his new friend Anna agrees to take on the job. Can Anna help Elsa concur her fear? And will they both get over their past? ELSANNA.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

A large rusted moving van went rolling along the concrete streets. There was a stench in the air, it smelled like ten day old piss and rotten food. The smell of a big city. Anna Summers sat in the passenger's side of the van, staring out the streaky window, while the greasy mover guy spoke to her rapidly in his thick New York accent.

"So where you comin' from sweetheart?" The hairy mover looked over at her. Anna had forgotten his name the moment he told it to her in a very flirtatious manner. He was loud, dirty, and smelly. She was so not interested. But he was nice enough and Anna was raised to never be rude, it wasn't in her nature anyway.

"Arendelle." She responded in a pleasant enough tone. The mover gave her a brown toothed grin. Ew. And he chuckle while looking at her again. "Arendelle huh? Where the hell is that? Fairytale Land?" He laughed at his own joke seeming to think it was the funniest thing in the world. Anna had heard this joke before. Whenever she visited another town and someone inquired about where she was from, the minute 'Arendelle' came out of her mouth people would laugh hysterically and ask her if that was even a real place. Arendelle was very real. And it was no fairytale land. She shuttered at the thought of her home town. It was a very small town in the Midwest. Always cold and it always seemed to be snowing. Don't get her wrong, she loved the snow. Making snowmen was her favorite activity as a child, and even now as a 21 year old adult. But Arendelle was not the place for her, she longed for excitement and adventure. Everyone back home seemed so content with their lives and Anna was labeled 'weird' or 'strange' because she longed for more. No one understood her. No one but… _"No Anna. Don't start. Don't go down that path again."_ She thought to herself as she gave her head a little shake. Goodbye Arendelle and good riddance.

The beat up moving van finally came to a stop outside an enormous old imposing building. It was one of the nicer apartment complexes and was in a fairly decent neighborhood. Anna was very lucky to have found it, and at its price? It was a steal. "Here we are sweetheart." The greasy mover opened his door and got out, moving around to the back of the van to start unloading her items. Anna quickly opened her own door and got out of the van. It was very stinky in that van, a musty order that Anna prayed did not soak into her clothes. As she stood outside the building she peered up to the top floor. She thought she saw someone looking out the window but it must have just been a trick of the light. Anna decided to make her way inside so she could already have the door unlocked and opened for the mover to start moving her things in. There was not much. The moving van was barely full, she reminded herself to take a trip to the nearest IKEA to pick up some furniture and other necessities. Right now all Anna had in way of furniture was a Queen sized bed, an old wooden desk, and an antique armchair her grandma had given her years ago. Anna went inside the building, she immediately spotted an elevator and strode over to it. It looked safe enough. As she pressed the button and stepped into the lift, she saw someone running towards her, shouting for her to hold the door. Anna quickly stuck her arm out and the doors opened once again. The stranger finally made it to the elevator and he climbed in. He looked over at her and smile. Wow, he was gorgeous. He had soft, fluffy ginger locks with amazing matching sideburns. His beautiful green eyes stared at her and his blinding white smile made her heart skip a beat. Just then she noticed he was speaking to her.

"Wait, what?" She asked startled. "I'm sorry, I totally blanked! What was it you were saying?" Anna was so embarrassed but the stranger just smiled. "I said thank you for holding the door. I can tell you're not from around here. Most people would have ignored me, or pressed the door close button just for meanness." He chuckled, he was a little breathless. "My name's Hans Anderson. And yours?" Hans stuck out his hand for Anna to shake. Anna grabbed his hand and eagerly shook it. "I'm Anna. Anna Summers. It's so nice to meet you!" Anna responded to Hans, shy grin splayed across her face. Hans chuckled and again showed his glorious smile. "Well Miss Summers, what floor?" They had just been standing there, no one had bothered to press the button on which their floor was on. Anna mentally faced palmed. "Oh! Right….sorry. 4 please." Anna responded and Hans grinned. "Really? I live on 4 as well! It must be kismet." Hans said charmingly as he pressed 4 on the panel. Only then was it that Anna realized she was still holding on to Hans's hand. She giggled sweetly and tried to slowly remove her hand from Hans's gentle grip. Hans just gripped the hand a little tighter and brought it to his lips just as the elevator doors opened on their floor. "It was lovely meeting you Anna, I hope our paths will cross again soon." And with that he gently kissed her hand and sauntered out the lift, leaving Anna breathless and swooning. Out of nowhere she heard an exasperated scoff and an "Oh Brother…" to accompany it. She stepped out the elevator and turned her head to see a young man with tasseled blonde hair, a grey beanie and a huge brown lab panting with its tongue stuck out at his side.

She looked at the young man and scoffed. "Excuse me?" She said agitated by this stranger's audacity. He was carrying a basket full of dirty laundry and he looked down at his dog smirking. "Looks like _"Prince Hans" _just reeled in another sucker." He spoke to the lab and then responded to himself in a strange, goofy voice. _"Poor girl, I hope she doesn't get her heart broken like the rest." _He then looked back up at her. Anna's face was almost as red as her hair. She was angry. How dare this stranger? How dare he…. How dare he…. She didn't know. Just how dare he! "Who are you and why do you presume to know my feelings or intentions!" She spat at him, voice laced with venom. He just smirked that same stupid, over confident smirk and said, "I'm Kristoff and this is my dog Sven." He gave the dog a much appreciated behind the ear scratch then held his hand out to Anna. The girl was still furious but took the proffered hand anyway. "Anna. Anna Summers." She sniffed. Kristoff shook his head. "Nice to meet you. Look I'm sorry about what I said. It's just… you should be careful around that guy, okay? He seems nice and charming at first glance but the guy can be a real… what's the word?… ass wipe… douche nozzle… OH! I got! Cunt." He finished. Anna humpfed. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Anna sneered. "I would if I knew her." He responded cheekily. He then walk passed Anna and onto the elevator, Sven in tow. "Goodbye Anna, it was lovely meeting you, I hope our paths shall cross again." He said in an exaggerated Shakespearean voice, obviously mocking Hans's previous farewell. And with that the elevator doors closed. Anna was left alone again. She shook her head and made her way down the hall to her apartment. She took out the shinning silver key and stared at it. She let out a deep sigh. This is it. As soon as she put this key in that door her new life would officially begin. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She put the key into the lock and turned it. "Here we go…"

**AN: Okay, I'm going to take this story a little slower than my first one. Not update wise but storyline wise. Elsa's going to make an appearance soon, maybe next chapter but it won't be a big one. We'll eventually make it to both Anna's and Elsa's back story but one step at a time. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you get the chance. Peace. :) **

**UPDATE: 3/10/14**


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

"Here we go…" Anna unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold. She turned to shut the door behind her then thought better of it. She had to leave it open for the mover guy. She turned back around and scanned her apartment. The apartment was bare, save for a fridge that looked like it had been-+ there since the 1950's and a matching stove. Anna looked around but there was no microwave in sight. Oh no, she'd definitely have to change that. And soon. She thought as her stomach gave a low grumble. She started walking towards the living area. There was an open floor plan, so her kitchen and what would serve as her living room were mashed into one big space. On the back wall of the room was a huge window. She walked over and opened the curtains only to be face with a view of the creepy looking alleyway and the building next to hers. "Nice view." She mumbled to herself as she shut the curtains again and wondered to the back of the apartment. She went into her bedroom and just stood there taking it all in. The apartment. The room. The move. Her new life. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the sound of her cell phone ringing. Snapping from her self-imposed trance, she hurriedly removed the blaring iPhone from her pocket and answered it.

"Shit. Uhh Hello?" She answered still fumbling to keep the grip on her phone. Anna was clumsy that way. "Yes, hi! Is this Miss Summers?" A cheery female voice on the other end asked. "Yes this is she." Anna answered back just as enthusiastically. "Hi, Miss summers, it's me, Aurora Rose. I think we spoke on the phone before?" She asked unsure. "Oh, yep that was me! How can I help you Miss Rose?" Anna responded. "Please, call me Aurora. I'm Mr. A. Phillip's PA and I was just calling to give you some great news. You got the job!" Anna almost dropped the phone. No way. No way! She got it? She got her dream job? She was going to be a real journalist?! This was her entire reason for moving to the city….well not entirely. She was so excited she almost forgot about the woman on the other line.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, wow…just wow! Thank you, thank you so much Miss Ro- I mean Aurora! This is amazing!" Anna gushed into the phone and Aurora giggled on the other side. "Don't thank me dear! It was that article you sent in. Mr. Phillips was dazzled and moved by your report _'Never Alone: A Story of Teenage Rape Victims.'_ I must say I read it as well and it was very haunting. You wrote so passionately it made me wonder if….. Oh, never mind! It was a very impressive article and I should know, Mr. Phillips never hires anyone as young as you." Aurora was about to say she wondered if Anna was one of those victims she wrote about, but quickly thought better of it and changed the subject. Anna was oblivious to the slip up, too happy to barely even register the fact Aurora was still speaking. "I'm so excited! It's like a _dream_ come true! I can't wait to tell my parents!" Anna exclaimed into the phone. Aurora giggled again and responded. "Well I won't keep you dear, I just wanted to call and tell you the good news. You start next Monday at 8 a.m. sharp and I'll call back before then to give you more details. When you get here Monday I'll make sure to have someone there escort you around the building and show you where you will be working. I think that's all for now! You go on and celebrate with your friends and family. Goodbye dear!" Aurora finished with a smile in her voice. Anna let out a wistful sigh. Monday. Today was Wendsday so she had 5 days to prepare herself. She gave an excited "Goodbye" and a "See you bright and early Monday morning!" before hanging up.

After Anna hung up, she slid from the wall she was leaning against to the floor and started wiggling around screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She then jumped up and started doing a happy dance. With her back to the door she didn't notice the presence of another dancing figure till she turned around and saw him. He was a short, pale, slightly chubby teenaged boy with short dark locks falling into his eyes. He wore dark rimmed glasses, a goofy smile and was still dancing around like a manic. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Why are we dancing?" He asked excitedly. Anna froze in place, then screamed to the top of her lungs. "Ahhhhh! Who- wha- who- who- who the hell are you?! Get the hell out of my house! I- I- I have p-pepper spray!" Anna indeed did not have pepper spray. The bottle of pepper spray that laid in the bottom of her purse, that was currently on the kitchen counter, in the next room, had been empty for almost two years now. Ever since she used it on some guy that tried to get fresh with her one night she was out with her cousin. The stranger stopped dancing and just looked at her. He then started to giggle hysterically as he made his way over to Anna. Anna screamed for him to stay away from her. "I took kickboxing lessons and I can and will punch you out!" she screamed. The strangers continued giggling and ignoring her protest as he finally made it to her. He the grabbed her tightly and started hugging her. "Hi, I'm Olaf! What's your name?" The stranger- Olaf asked her nicely and Anna again froze up, right there in his arms.

Before he had finally made it over to her, Anna had gone into full fledge panic mode. She had started panting heavily and sweating. Flashbacks and memories started to flood her mind as he grabbed her around the waist. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and she had begun crying. Olaf pulled out of the hug and looked at her worriedly. "Hey what's the matter? You don't like warm hugs?" Olaf ask sadly. Just then the annoying guy from the elevator came running in with a huge wooden baseball bat and his huge brown dog right on his tail. Anna couldn't remember his name, Kris? Koffi? Kri- Kristopher! That was it! She had never been happier to see the boy then right then. "Hey what the hell is going on in here?" He screamed looking around wildly. "I heard screams all the way down the hall and I got her as soon as I could." He was talking to Anna now and he noticed that the girl was crying. He looked and saw Olaf trying to comfort her with another hug but it seemed to be doing more bad then good.

"Hey, Olaf buddy…what's going on in here?" Kristoff asked as he put the bat down and made his way over to them. No, no, no! Why was he putting the bat down? He should be swinging it and knocking this creep's head off! Anna thought wildly to herself. As Kristoff approached, Olaf let go of Anna and turned to Kristoff instead. "Kristoff! Hey pal! What'cha up to?" He asked cheerfully as he now attacked Kristoff with a bone crushing hug. Kristoff let out a surprised yelp before briefly returning the hug. "Nothing much budding, I was just checking to see if everything was okay up here." Kristoff responded, slowly removing himself from Olaf's hug and moving over to Anna. Anna was standing there, staring at the whole exchange, with her mouth slightly open. What the heck was going on? "Hey, uhh, Anna right? Are you okay?" He asked gently. Anna looked up at him and silently shook her head. "I-I'm just really confused is all. So…that guy….he's….I mean he wasn't gonna….?" She asked cautiously trailing off. Kristoff looked surprised and greatly amused. "Who Olaf?" He asked stifling a laugh. "Of course not. Olaf's harmless, he could hurt a fly. Just look at the guy" Kristoff responded, and now that Anna was calmer she did look at him. Olaf was standing further away from them both, just looking around, happily oblivious. Anna was still upset. "Well what the heck was he doing in my apartment?" Anna asked accusatorily. Olaf decided to speak up. "I was walking by on my way to Kristoff's place. You had left your door wiiiiddddeee open. I heard happy sounds coming from inside so I just walked in in. I saw you dancing and screaming so I decided to join you!" Olaf responded matter of factly, like it was what was expected of anyone in his position. Kristoff looked over at Anna and raised an eyebrow, stupid smirk back in place. "Don't look at me like that." she scolded him. "You'd be doing a happy dance too, Kristopher, if you just found out you got your dream job!" she huffed and turned her head away for effect, but mostly because her face was hot with embarrassment. "It's Kristoff." He responded seriously while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Anna this is Olaf, Olaf this is the crazy red head I was telling you about on your way up to Els- on your way up to the top floor I mean." he finished smoothly.

Anna looked at him suspiciously and was about to ask exactly who it was that lived on the top floor. She didn't remember her land lord saying anything about anyone living on the top floor. She thought it was empty. Just as she opened her mouth to ask, she was met with another bone crushing hug from Olaf. "Hiii Anna! Pleasure to meet you!" he said happily giggling. No teenager should be this happy. Anna looked over at Kristoff for help, but he just shrugged and smirked. She really was going to knock that smirk off his face someday. She slowly returned the hug to Olaf who was all too happy to receive. After the hug ended they all just stood around in Anna's bare bedroom awkwardly. "Sooo..." Kristoff trailed off. Anna looked at him, brow raised. "Sooo…." She trailed off as well. "You got your dream job today huh? What exactly is it?" Kristoff asked, leaning against one of the old chipped walls in Anna's room. Anna perked up as she started rambling on about how she was going to become the best journalist this world had ever see. By the time she finished talking, 30 minutes had passed and almost all her things were moved in. They were all sitting on the floor and in Anna's living room now and she found Kristoff to be a really great listener and a pretty nice guy when you got used to him. "Well congrats." Kristoff said kindly when she had finally finished talking. "I think this is cause for a celebratory feast, my treat of course." Anna began to protest but Kristoff held up his hand to silence her. "I won't take no for an answer." He told her smiling. "Food!" Olaf said happily, on the floor playing with Sven.

Kristoff took out his cell and started dialing a number. "What kind of topping do you guys want on you pizzas?" Kristoff asked. "Cheese!" was Anna answer. Her stomach growled loudly in agreeance . "Pineapple and ham!" was Olaf's reply and Sven barked. "Sven agrees with me!" he yelled over to Kristoff. Kristoff chuckled and started talking to the pizza guy on the other line. "Oh, don't forget Elsa!" Olaf whisper-yelled which was really him saying it loudly in a fake whisper voice. Kristoff turned to him and started motioning him to stop talking. Too late. Anna's interest was piqued. "Who's Elsa?" Anna asked curiously, standing up and walking over to Kristoff. Kristoff face palmed. He knew even from the short time he was acquainted with Anna that if she wanted to know about something, she'd do whatever it takes to find out. "Uhh, nobody really. Just, you know, Olaf's big sister." He responded nervously. Anna was shocked. She turned to Olaf. "Olaf! You have a big sister? Did you call her? Is she coming over too? I totally don't mind if she is…" Anna trailed off very interested now. Oh no. Olaf looked up at her, once again pausing his play time with Sven. He saw Kristoff behind Anna's back giving him a 'shhhh' look but he just looked back confused and answered Anna, cheerily giggling. "No silly, Elsa lives on the very top floor. But she never leaves her apartment. Like ever." He said staring off into space with a blank look, then he smiled at Anna and went back to playing with Sven, giggling all the way.

Anna was extremely interested now. She turned to Kristoff who was looking everywhere but at Anna. Anna walked up to him but he stopped her from speaking. "I feel like I already know that look and I just met you. Look, it's a long story Anna and I don't think it's mine to tell." he looked off to the side slightly. Anna's interest was so piqued now it almost hurt. Just then the doorbell rang and Kristoff happily went towards it and paid the guy for the four large pizzas. Olaf quickly took one and left out the door, he returned a few minutes later. They all dug in from the three remaining pizzas and talked animatedly. It was mostly Olaf rambling on about how much he loved the summer, and flowers and all things hot. You would think with his super pale skin he would burn or almost melt in the heat. Kristoff spoke very little about himself and his past. Only about how he was an orphan and adopted into a big crazy family that he loved dearly. As they all sat around talking and eating, Anna's mind started to wonder back to the mysterious shut in. Olaf's big sister. Elsa. A long story huh? Well luckily for Anna, she loved stories. And this was one she intended on finding out. After all, she was officially a journalist now.

**AN: I couldn't help it! I had to update sooner than my update time. I'm loving writing this story. I hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't worry Elsa's coming soon. Maybe next chapter if not next chapter then definitely the chapter after that. Oh and a lot of Disney cameos are going to be in this story so look out for them. Anyways review guys if you please. Peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

The smell of convenient store burritos was strong in the air of Anna's apartment. After finally finishing with the unpacking of her limited possessions, she did indeed take a trip to IKEA to pick up a few things. Like the microwave she cooked her burrito in, and the ivy green coach she was currently laid out on, eating said burrito. "I don't know what's the better invention, microwaves or burritos." She mumbled to herself around a mouthful of the Mexican food. She took another bite. "Definitely burritos." As she lay on her couch, watching an _I Love Lucy_ marathon, her doorbell rang_._

"_Who could that be? Most likely Kristoff or Olaf."_ She thought to herself. The three of them had become quite close since their initial meeting 4 days ago. They were both lovable goofballs. Kristoff always visited on his way to work, just to check in on her, and Olaf always brought her pretty flowers whenever he stopped by. It was now Sunday and she had nothing to do but prepare herself for her big day tomorrow. The doorbell rang again. "Hold it! Gees Louise! Kristoff if you think th-" she grumbled around a mouthful of burrito, instantly cutting herself off as she swung her door open and came face to face not with the rugged blonde, but a handsome red head with out of this world sideburns. "Hans!" she said genuinely surprised, cheeks puffed out with food. She hadn't seen the man since their elevator encounter. Some of the burrito had spilled out her mouth and on to the floor. She blushed as she swallowed the spicy food with a hard gulp.

Hans flashed his pearly white teeth in an adorable smile and gave a nervous wave, if he noticed the Mexican food spilling from Anna's mouth onto the floor, he didn't mention it. "Hello Anna, I was wondering if I could speak with you." He looked very nervous and Anna thought it was the cutest sight in the world. "Sure!" she said happily. Wait. Crap. Anna just remembered the state she was currently in. She looked down at herself. She was in bright green yoga pants and an old Guns and Roses t-shirt. Her hair was a mess she was sure of it, and the smell of spicy 3 cheese 3 bean burrito supreme was wafting out of her apartment. Embarrassed didn't even begin to describe what Anna was feeling right now.

"….so what do you say?" Hans was looking at her expectantly. Wait, what? The entire time she was playing 'Fashion Police' with herself, Hans had been trying to ask her out. "Uhhh, I'm so sorry Hans, could you run that by me again?" she asked with a nervous chuckle, face red. Hans smiled. "I have the feeling you're not a very good listener." He said jokingly. Anna's blush deepened. How was that even possible? "I'm sorry! I do that. It's just I go off into my own little world, and there's no coming out of it sometimes. My mom use to always lecture me about that. Then again I'd just tune her out and go back to my head world. I- "Hans cut Anna's embarrassed rabbling's off by taking her hands in his own. "It's fine Anna, really. I was asking before… if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a date, let's say Friday around 8?" He finished flashing that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"_That smile should be all kinds of illegal._" Anna thought to herself. She realized she hadn't gave an answer yet. Hans taking this as reject dropped her hands a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward… it's just, I haven't been able to forget about you. Ever since I met you in that elevator I've been thinking of you non- stop. I'll just go now." Hans dropped her hands completely now, he looked heartbroken. As he turned to leave Anna instantly grabbed his upper arm, trying to halt his retreat. Oh wow… Those arms! Does this guy bench press elephants? Anna stood there holding his arm, then snapped back to the present. "Hans… I'd love to go on a date with you this Friday!"

Hans's face lit up in a smile more brilliant than the last. "That's great! So I'll pick you up here?" He asked excitedly, still smiling. Anna smiled back. "It's a date." She confirmed.

***FROZEN***

*Knock, knock, knock*

Three knocks sounded throughout a huge apartment on the top floor of a large old building. A 24 year old woman sat with her back to the locked ice blue door. A beautiful snowflake was engraved in the center of it. The apartment was cold. Icy cold. She liked to keep it like that. The girl got up and lingered in front of the door, hand out stretched, like she was going to open it. She knew she wasn't. She took a deep, shaky breath, and a few steps back as she continued to stare at the door. Three more knocks, then the sound of keys turning inside a lock. A young, pale, teenage boy came tumbling through, arms filled with a gigantic box. He closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Hey Elsa!" the boy yelled to the room, not knowing that Elsa was only about 5 ft away from him. He couldn't see beyond the box. "Olaf." The girl sighed. "I'm right here." The boy giggled in response as he navigated his way to the kitchen and sat the box down on the granite island. The apartment was very nice. He then ran over to Elsa to attempt to grab her in a tight hug, but just like every other time he tried for the last 17 years of his life she side stepped him and turned her back. He pouted and looked sad for just a second before smiling happily again and walking back towards the spacious kitchen. He began to speak to Elsa as he opened and unpacked the items from the box.

"So after I spend a couple of hours her with you big sis' I was thinking of stopping by Anna's again! That's who these flowers are for! I brought you some too of course!" he said happily. He continued unpacking food and household necessities and putting them in their usual spots, all the while chattering on about different things. By now he knew he would most likely not get a response from his blonde sister but he keep on trying. Elsa was now sitting on a window seat, staring out the window at the view, overlooking the city. Her ears perked up a bit when she heard Olaf mention his new friend's name. Anna. Elsa had heard so much about Anna. Olaf would often come straight from Anna's apartment to her own, telling her tales of his visit. She knew a lot of small facts about the girl now. She'd recently moved here from Arendelle, a small town in the Midwest where a lot of Norwegian immigrants had settled back in the day. Elsa knew this because she immediately googled Arendelle after her brother had told her it was where Anna hailed from. She also knew Anna had just gotten her dream job, a journalist for, _Mirror, Mirror; _a big newspaper that dealt with international news. The girl's favorite color was green, she was a fan of horses, she loved to dance, and her favorite food was chocolate. _"Just like me."_ She thought as she looked up and saw Olaf staring at her, grinning.

"You wanna meet her." He simply stated. It wasn't a question. "What are you talking about Olaf?" she was grateful for her little brother. She also felt guilty because he came to see her every day, bringing her the supplies she'd order and always with a smile. She felt guilty because she was always so cold to him and he acts like he doesn't even notice. She felt guilty because… She cut that train of thought off quickly and looked at her brother, square in the eye. "Annnna. You want to meet Anna." He said, taking a sit on the floor next to Elsa's dangling legs. Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes. Shit. How did he know? "I have no clue what you are talking about. Who's Anna?" she tried to play dumb. Bad idea. Olaf's grin only got bigger. She should have known better than trying to feign ignorance with Olaf, the boy literally knew her better than anyone else.

"Okkkay Elsa, whatever you say." He said slyly, letting the subject drop for now. Who knew Olaf could even pull off sly? Elsa once again rolled her eyes and stared back out the window, thinking about the stranger that she knew so much but so little about. Olaf was right. She did want to meet the girl. Badly. But Elsa was a realist, she knew that she would never meet the girl. She let out a barely audible sigh. Olaf smiled. The wheels in his head were turning but he said nothing as he got up and dragged Elsa to the couch with him. He turned on the television, to an _I Love Lucy_ marathon, and talked through every episode. Just a normal day for the pair of siblings.

***FROZEN***

16 hours later.

It was around 7:00 in the morning when Anna's cell phone blasted off the hook. Anna awoke with a start and without thinking answered the phone. "No mommy that's my unicorn…" she said sleepily into the phone. "What?" The voice on the other end asked confused. "Anna, are you awake? It's me Kristoff." Anna was dosing off again. Phone still in hand. Snoring loudly into the receiver. "What? No, I wasn't asleep." She said, continuing to drift. She startled herself back awake with an extra loud snore. "Who is it?" she said into the phone. "Still me." Kristoff responded. Anna rubbed her eyes then looked at her clock. "Kristoff? It's like 7:10 in the morning, I ought to get out of my nice warm bed, walk all the way down the hall, open your door, and punch you square in the face." She said to the boy a bit angrily. She was having a great dream that included Hans, chocolate and unicorns. And a chocolate coated unicorn named Hans. "Well I'm actually not in my apartment right now anyway. I'm at the hospital," he told her. Anna shot up straight out the bed. "WHAT?!" she screamed into the phone. "ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU OKAY? OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY ANNA! IF HE WERE OKAY HE WOULD'NT BE IN THE HOSPITAL STUPID! JUST HOLD ON KRISTOFF! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" she continued her screamed panicking. "Anna...Anna…ANNA! Calm down! Christ! I'm fine gees. It's Olaf that's hurt." Before Anna could start yelling questions about Olaf he cut her off. "Olaf's fine Anna, he got in a little accident while on his bike, on the way to school this morning. Anna let out a few deep breaths then said. "What hospital are you guys at? I'm on my way." Kristoff told her the address and name of the hospital and she quickly pulled some clothes on. She was out the door in five minutes.

***FROZEN***

Anna burst through the doors of St. Corona's General Hospital about 30 minutes after she got the call from Kristoff. She was out of breath, but went up to the nurse's station and spoke to the first nurse she saw. "Umm… hi. I'm Anna, I'm looking for an Olaf…Olaf. Can you tell me where his room is?" She asked lamely. She had just realized that she didn't actually know the boy's last name. The woman behind the counter looked her up and down and rudely spoke to her. "Are you family?" The woman sneered. Anna thought about lying and saying yes but she thought better of it and shook her head and said a quiet no. "Then no." The woman with dark green eyes and sharp cheekbones said then pointedly turned away from her. Anna was about to bitch slap the woman, when a kind looking Asian woman, looking to be in her early to mid-thirties, came up to her. "Excuse me, but I heard you inquiring about an Olaf. Are you Anna Summers?" The stranger, Anna could now see was actually one of the doctors, asked her. Anna looked confused and slowly shook her head yes. Shit, shit shit. She was about to be thrown out the hospital. The woman smiled at her worried expression and introduced herself.

"Hello Miss Summers, I'm Mulan Fai, Olaf's doctor. Don't worry you're not in any trouble." Anna breathed a sigh of relief then asked her, "Can I please, _please_ see my friend? _Please_?" The woman laughed a bit and answered, "Of course. You are one of his emergency contacts." Anna seemed surprised by that but asked no questions. "If you would please follow me, I can take you to Olaf's room." Anna shook her head and followed the doctor. As she passed the nurse's station she turned to the evil witch she encountered earlier and stuck out her tongue. The woman sneered in returned then checked her face in her mirror.

As the doctor, she insisted Anna call her Mulan, walked her to Olaf's room they struck up a conversation. "So what exactly happened doc?" Anna asked. Mulan turned to her and raised a brow. "Sorry. Mulan." She corrected. Mulan smiled and then explained to her. "Apparently Olaf was riding his bicycle to school and rolled the wheels over some broken glass by accident. The wheels of the bike then popped and caused the bike to violently throw him off, into the street. He was lucky he didn't get hit by a car. He has sustained a badly broken arm and leg and a slight concussion from the impact of his body hitting the pavement." By the time Mulan finished her explanation they had reached Olaf's hospital door. Mulan turned to Anna, hand placed firmly on the door knob. "Look, Anna, I've known Olaf and his guardians for a while now. I treated him for his first accident years ago. I know all about his sister and what he does for her. What I'm trying to say is, Olaf needs friends like you and Kristoff now more than ever. He's going to need help and I hope you'll be there for him, no matter what." Mulan finished, and with that she opened the door for Anna and stepped in after her. Anna took everything Mulan had told her to heart. _"First accident?"_ she thought to herself. Olaf had quickly worked his way into her heart. There was practically nothing she would deny the boy.

***FROZEN***

"No way." She denied Olaf. After Mulan checked on the boy, who was still bubbly as ever with a cast on his right arm and left leg, she left to check up on her other patients. Anna was soon introduced to Olaf's legal guardians Kai and Gerta. They were a nice older couple and they immediately fell in love with Anna. After a while they had to leave, telling Olaf they would be back as soon as they could. After some mindless chatter from Olaf the boy asked Anna if she could do him a teeny tiny, itsy bitsy, favor. "Sure Olaf, what is it?" she asked, thinking it would be something small like buying him a soda, or scratching his nose. Anything but what he'd asked.

"Welllll." He started and shot a knowing glance at Kristoff. Kristoff looked at them both with a smirk. "I was wondering if you could take over my job for a little while. Just till I get back on my feet!" he giggled at his own joke and wiggle his cast free toes for emphasis. Now Anna looked wary and alarmed at the word job. She had just remembered that she had work in… she looked at her watch. 20 minutes! "Oh God! I'm going to be late for my first day of work! Uhh it depends Olaf, what's your "job" exactly?" she asked getting up from her seat beside Olaf and collecting her bag and jacket. "It's not an actual job pre se." He said. "It's more like a service. Every day I go up to the top floor to visit my sister. And every Sunday I deliver her things that she orders, like food, soap, etc. And Kristoff picks up the laundry on Wednesdays. Since I can't really walk or carry anything, was hoping that you'd stop by her place every day, even if it's just for 30 minutes." Olaf asked. She looked bewilder. She glanced at Kristoff who was shaking his head smirking. And here we are. No way was she going to do that. And she told them just that. She had to go and had no time for arguing.

"But…but…_please,_ Anna." Olaf begged. He looked at her with big round eyes that were tearing up. "I'm all she has…" he said quietly, in a rare moment where he was anything but happy and loud. One look at Olaf's face had Anna quickly changing answer. "Fine! I'll do it! But I really have to go now, I'm already going to be late." Olaf instantly smiled, all traces of tears disappearing. That little sneak. "Yay! Oh thank you Anna! Thank you! I'll tell her you'll be stopping by around… 6 p.m!" he exclaimed. She cast another glance at Kristoff who was trying and failing to hide his smirk. Wait a minute. "Wait, why can't Kristoff do it?" Kristoff shrugged and responded. "You're a girl, she'd probably feel safer around another girl than a ruggedly handsome mountain man." He said crackling the knuckles on both of his hands. Anna rolled her eyes and threw an empty bed pan at his head. "Whatever." She said grumpily, running out the hospital room. "Bye, bye!" she hear Olaf call out. She also heard the groaning and low curses Kristoff was letting out, and smiled at the sound. "Well…I did want to get to the bottom of her story." Anna thought to herself as she jumped on the express subway, back to her apartment to wash up and change.

**AN: I'm already halfway finished with the next chapter so I may upload it today or tomorrow. Leave me a review telling me which Disney character you'd like to see in the story. Don't want to spoil anything so I'll see you later kittens. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I felt like I needed to add more. Really long chapter here for you guys to make up for not putting this out sooner. I didn't really read over this, so probably some mistakes. Not a lot… but some. Enjoy! **

"I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm so f'ing late!" Anna exclaimed under her breath as she rushed through the revolving doors of _Mirror, Mirror. _The building was gigantic. Anna tried to rush past the security guy but was stopped. Gaston, she thinks his name was and his dopey little side kick, Lafu or something pulled her aside and asked for i.d.

"Umm today's my first day. I don't have a work i.d. yet." She told him. Security guy smirked. His smirk wasn't like Kristoff's. Kristoff's was annoying and playfully arrogant. This guy's was slimy and dangerous. Gaston was extremely handsome but a douchey perve. He got a little too touchy feely when patting her down, which she found to be a bit much in the first place. She needed to make sure one of the first things she got was a work i.d. card. After she finally got through security she rushed into a crowded elevator. It was hot in there and a couple of people definitely needed deodorant. Badly. She was currently squished in between one of those people. When the elevator finally stopped on her floor she ran out, breathing in the smell of coffee and overworked journalist. _''Now that's more like it."_ Anna thought to herself. She glanced at her watch. 9:45, she was almost two hours late!

Anna hurried, looking around for Aurora's desk. She spotted a beautiful blonde sitting at a large wooden desk, outside what looked to be the editor-in-chief's office. Bingo. She quickly strode over to her. "Hi! Uh, are you, umm, Ms. Rose?" Anna asked nervously. The blonde looked up from typing on her computer and smiled. "Yes, you must be Anna, right? You're very late." She said with slight amusement in her voice. "Not a very good way to start your first day at work, hmm?" Aurora smiled the entire time she was speaking, trying to show the other girl she was just teasing. Anna was horrified. "I'm so, so, so, sorry! There was an emergency! And a bike was involved, and a broken leg, and glass! There was glass! And I agreed to something I probably shouldn't have, and I threw a bed pan! And-" Aurora was full on laughing at Anna now. Anna stopped her ramblings and blushed. She looked around and saw the entire office staring at the like she was crazed.

"Dear- dear, it's okay." Aurora laughed. "Most people stroll in late anyways, besides, Mr. Philips isn't here yet. You have time to get yourself situated and acquainted with the place." She explained to Anna. She then looked over Anna's shoulder. "Oh, here's your guide now… Mr. Anderson. Could you please come over here?" Aurora called out to the man who was making his way over to them. Aurora's voice took on a different tone. Something akin to disgust and her smile looked faker than the natural one she had just minutes ago flashed Anna. Anna turned around to meet the man and her jaw hit the floor. "Hans?" she asked incredulously. "Anna?" he said just as bewildered.

Aurora looked back and forth between the two of them. "You two…know each other?" She asked hesitantly. The two were currently having a stare down until Hans finally blinked and smiled. "Yes we do. Anna just recently moved into my building." He responded, not breaking his gaze from Anna's. "Anna, you're the new girl? I can't believe this!" he said excitedly. "Yeah, I had no idea you were a journalist too!" Anna responded, now smiling as well. "Oh, I'm not." Hans said, with something in his voice Anna couldn't quite place. "Not yet at least. I work in accounting. I do the boring stuff like print the checks and add up the numbers. But soon. I'll be a journalist soon." He finished smiling. Aurora looked away and back at her computer with a frown. She really, really didn't like Hans. He was a user. He used women to get what he wanted, then dumped them aside like yesterday's news. No pun intended.

"Well, I guess we better get started on that tour." He said grabbing Anna's hand gently. Anna blushed then giggled. Aurora jumped from her seat behind the desk. "Actually Hans, I forgot to tell you Mr. Phillips wanted you to look over these files ASAP and give him a full report." She said handing the man a stack of files that seemed to touch the ceiling. "But what about Ann-" Aurora cut his whining short. "Don't worry, I'll show Anna around. It's no problem." She looked at Anna and smiled. The girl looked like she had deflated a bit but still smiled back. Aurora actually really liked this girl. She was quirky, funny, and rambled a lot. She had seen the same look Anna had in her eyes in the eyes of countless other girls in the office when it came to Hans_. "Trust me Anna, it's for your own good."_ She thought to herself as she hurried Anna away from Hans, who was now frowning and trying not to drop the mountain of paperwork.

***FROZEN***

"…and over here is the office area. Let me introduce you to some of your co-workers." Aurora had shown her around every part of the floor they were on. They now stepped into an open room with a bunch of large wooden desk, each desk held a laptop or desktop and they all overflowed with papers and half empty cups of coffee. Anna looked around the room. There were about 30 people, scurrying around, zooming back and forth from here to there, furiously typing on computers and talking animatedly into phones. Aurora led her over to a woman with a photo of a lovely stripped cat on her desk. Was that cat smiling? The woman had long blonde hair held back with a black headband. She wore a pretty blue and white dress and she was muttering to herself. The woman was typing furiously on her laptop and didn't seem to notice their presence. Aurora cleared her throat and smiled. The woman looked up and stared at the two.

"Anna this is Alice Liddell Kingsleigh, a star reporter here. She can do 11 impossible things before breakfast." Aurora bragged and winked. Alice laughed. "Alice this is Anna Summers, the girl who wrote that wonderful article." Aurora introduced the two. Alice quickly stood and grabbed Anna's hand in an eager two handed handshake. "Hello Anna, pleasure to meet you, love. I loved the article you wrote. I was in tears by the end." Alice spoke in a charming British accent. Anna shook her hand back and smiled brightly, "Thank you for saying so and likewise Miss Kingsl-" Alice cut her off with a laugh. "Please darling, call me Alice! Everyone in this room is on a first name basis." She informed Anna, "Right, Alice then." Anna giggled. Alice smiled back and was going to say something else when her phone rang. "Oh! I have to get this!" she turned to Aurora. "Do bring her to lunch with the gang later, alright?" Aurora shook her head enthusiastically and Alice gave a final smile before answering the phone. At that moment another woman walked by and flopped down heavily at the desk close to Alice's.

"Tia! When did you get back from Paris? How was your trip dear?" Aurora asked. Tiana looked up and gave her a tired smile. "Tiring honey. Why Philips thought I would be a good replacement for Charlotte to cover Paris's _Spring Fashion Week_ I'll never understand. So. Many. Clothes." She said exaggeratedly. "I did love the cuisine though, and I learned a bunch of new recipes. So that was a plus. …Oh I'm sorry honey, I been blabbering on about me. Who's this?" Tiana stood. "Hello sugar, I'm Tiana D'Grenouille, you can call me Tia." Tiana extended her hand and Anna instantly grabbed it and shook.

Tiana was beautiful. She spoke in a thick, Louisianan accent and had gorgeous brown skin, shinning black hair that was pulled into a perfect bun and stunning brown eyes. The lily pad green dress she wore really brought out her beauty. "I'm Anna, Anna Summers. It's great to meet you! You covered Spring Fashion Week in Paris? France? Wow that must have been amazing!" Anna gushed, she didn't know a lot about fashion, but she did love Paris and she thought the clothes some of those designers made were works of art. "Hmm, it was somethin' alright." Tiana dead panned, but smiled none the less. Aurora spoke up next. "Well, we'll leave you to get some of your prized work done before we press for details. See you later Tia!" Tiana waved goodbye before turning on her computer and getting down to work. Aurora grabbed Anna's arm and lead her around the rest of the office, introducing her to everyone. Anna tried to keep up with all the names. There was a spunky Scottish redhead named Merida, who surprisingly covered sports. Then there was a tall handsome dark haired man… with a soul patch? Who called himself Flynn, even though his real name was Eugene. He covered adventure/travel. Then there was a Snow who covered wildlife, Eric dealt with anything that involved the sea, ocean, or anything nautical really, Megara, who was a sarcastic 2nd secretary for Mr. Phillips, Anna liked her, Belle and Adam were married and a team that shared a column for book and movie reviews, and so many others Anna was trying to keep them all straight in her head.

***FROZEN***

By the time Anna had been paraded around the office and introduced to everyone, she had just enough time to fix her desk the way she wanted before she was again swarmed. The five women, Aurora, Tiana, Alice, Meg, and Merida, surrounded her and simply informed her it was time for them to go out to lunch. What? Anna glanced at her watch. It was 12:35 p.m. Woah_. "Time really flies here."_ She thought as she was pulled from her seat by Meg. While Anna gathered her belongings she turned and was met with a smiling Hans.

"Where did he even…" Anna's thoughts trailed off as she smiled brightly back at him. "Hello again Anna." Hans started. "Hi…" Anna said back nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to lunch." He asked charmingly. Before Anna could answer Meg sauntered up next to her and grabbed her arm. "Sorry _Wonder Boy, _but she already has lunch plans._" _Meg sneered. Hans looked a bit up upset, something dangerous flashed in his eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came. He smiled easily. "Oh.. okay then…" he trailed off, his shoulders slumped a bit. Anna shot him an apologetic look. He looked past Anna at the group of women staring at him angrily and smirked as he said, "I guess I'll just have to wait till our date on Friday to get you alone." He heard a few light gasp and murmurs and his smirk grew. Anna was blushing furiously and giggled. "I guess so…" she said sweetly. Hans grabbed her hand again and brought it to his lips in a light kiss. "Till then Anna…" he trailed off then turned and walked away. His posture was immaculate. Was this guy royalty or something?

Anna waved goodbye then turned back around to look at her new group of friends. All of them were staring at her, some with raised eyebrows, and others with open mouths. Aurora was the only one who didn't look surprised and called for a "Vault Meeting." to the other women.

***FROZEN***

Elsa was balled in a corner of her bedroom with her knees pulled close to her chest. The door was firmly locked and she just sat there in the cold dark room. She was terrified. Elsa had gotten a call from Olaf's friend Kristoff's early that morning. Olaf was hurt. A broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. And she still couldn't find the courage to leave her apartment. She cried for two hours after Kristoff hung up, disappointment laced in his voice. _"You are such a fucking coward. Why are you so afraid all the time? You are easily the worst person, let alone big sister in this universe. Fucking piece of shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ She yelled at herself over and over again.

This was all her fault somehow. She just knew it. But that was not why she was currently tucked away in a corner, eyes closed tight, and knees drawn to her chest. No. The reason she was currently having a massive panic attack was because Olaf had called at around 12:30 and happily informed her that Anna… Yes THAT Anna... Would be stopping by every day to spend time with her and drop her packages off. She yelled no into the phone, raved, screamed, and then eventually resorted to pleading with the boy but he was not budging.

"Elsa…" he finally spoke to her quietly. "Please…just. Please?" the boy said. She could hear the tears in his voice and she started to tear up too. "Fine…" she relented. "She can come over, but I can't guarantee I will even acknowledge her presence." She told him. She was so tired already. She heard the boy give a sniff then a cheerful yay. They talked for a while longer, or rather Olaf talked and she listened, then it was time to hang up. Olaf needed to get some rest. Elsa sighed in her corner as she thought about the conversation. "Well Elsa, you did say you wanted to meet her." She thought to herself and suddenly thinking about the impending visit of someone who wasn't her brother wasn't so terrifying. But she was still scared.

***FROZEN***

Anna and her new friends sat in a small café. "Hello, welcome to Oaken's, I am Oaken, how may I service you?" The man was a giant. He towered over each and every one of them. He wore a fabulous turtle neck sweater and an ironic ginger handlebar mustache. _"What is up with the facial hair in this city?"_ Anna thought to herself. Oaken had a gentle nature to him, though, she wouldn't want to be the person who pissed him off. "Hello ladies, I see you have new meat with you today!" He looked at Anna pointedly and gave her a smile and a sly wink. Merida spoke up in her thick Scottish accent first. "Ey, this is the new lass from work, Anna Summers. Anna, this gentle giant is Oaken. I call him my snuggly bear." She winked at him and he growled in return.

"He practically owns half the city." Meg spoke up, looking over her menu. Oaken rolled his eyes at that. "Not exactly half the city." He spoke to Anna. "But I do own a couple of other stores and restaurants. And Oh! I'm opening a new Sauna/Spa up in the mountains this winter!" he clapped excitedly. "You girls are all invited, free of charge of course! You too Anna!" Their eyes went wide and they all squealed. There was a chorus of "Thank you Oaken!" and "I can't wait!" Oaken laughed and took out his pen and pad. "All right, all right. Settle down girls. Now, what can I get you fine ladies?"

***FROZEN***

The girls all sat around the table eating and talking. Anna learned a lot about her friends. Merida was an Olympic archer. Anna was so impressed. "Ey, I could show ye how to shoot a bow and arrow anytime ye like." Merida told her kindly. "Oh, I don't think so." Anna responded smiling. "I'm the world's biggest klutz, I would almost definitely put someone's eye out." They all laughed. Then there was Tiana. She usually writes the culinary column for the paper, but since her best friend and fiancé Charlotte, or as she called her 'Lottie' was out on maternity leave, Tia was the chosen replacement. She also sometimes helped out at her and her ex's restaurant. "It's still called Tiana's Place." She said with a sigh, smiling. Anna was shocked to hear that Tia was engaged to a woman and that she co-owned a restaurant, but said nothing. Meg's husband, Hercules, or Herc, was the fire chief of the city. "He's the city's personal Superman." She deadpanned, but she had a small smile on her face and you could tell she was proud of her husband.

Alice story was perhaps the most surprising. The girl looked very young but had already traveled across the world. She originally held from an upper crest family in England but left home at a young age to make her own way. She'd been to China and Spain. India and Italy. France and Saudi Arabia. Greece, Mexico, Japan, Egypt, and just about everywhere in between. She worked with Eugene on the travel column but mostly dipped into a bit of everything at the paper. "I just hated that stuffy life. I couldn't stand being manipulated and controlled like I was a pawn in a game of chess." Alice stated stirring her cup of tea. "My father was the only one who understood me. He use to joke with me, he told me I was so determined I could slay a Jabberwocky if I put my mind to it. After he died, it was like I fell down a rabbit hole. I was confused and walked around like a zombie. I stayed for a couple of years but then I had to leave. I decided to travel the world and find myself. I eventually ended up here and settled. For now." She finished with a small smile. The woman was wise beyond her years. Aurora was the last to divulge more about herself. "My stepmother was a witch. I hated her and she hated me. Sleeping pills were a big part of my life. I eventually ran away from her. I moved to this city when I was just 17. I've been here ever since." She finished. And that was all she would say.

Eventually Aurora cleared her throat. "Okay girls. It's time to open the vault. Anna you're new here. The rules of the vault are simple. Whatever is put in the vault, stays in the vault. Meaning you cannot tell anyone, I mean anyone, about what is said. Now." She straighten her blouse. "Do you understand these rules and swear by them?" she finished staring intently at Anna. Anna looked around the table and saw all of them staring at her, just as intensely. She raised her right hand and put her left one over her heart. "I swear it, on chocolate." They all laughed and Aurora spoke. "Okay, so Anna. The girls and I want to talk to you about something." Her eyes flinted nervously around the table. "….Okaaaayy…. Shoot."

"It's Hans." Aurora said immediately. "What?" Anna asked confused. "Look, were not telling you what to do okay? We just want to warn you. Hans is not who he seems to be." Aurora spoke, touching Anna's shoulder. "What are you talking about? Hans seems sweet." She stated. "He's a user and a manipulator. After your worth to him is spent he tosses ye out like yesterday's haggis." Merida spoke up, anger across her face. "He just ain't worth the trouble sugar." Tiana said quietly. "He's an ass wipe." Meg said simply. The other girls glared at her. "What?" she said "He is." Anna was wondering where all this was coming from. She remembered Kristoff saying something similar, but she just couldn't believe it. The man had been nothing but sweet and kind and respectful to her. She felt pressure on her hand and saw Alice holding it. "Like Aurora said, we're not trying to tell you what to do darling. Your life is yours to live, we just want to look out for you." She gave Anna's hand a final squeeze then released. Anna just shook her head. Aurora called for the check and they all made their way back to the office. Lunch was over.

***FROZEN***

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. She found out the Mr. Philips wasn't coming in today so she had not been assigned anything. She wondered from desk to desk, talking and trying to help out where she cold. After a while 5 'o' clock rolled around and it was time for her to go home for the day. "See you later guys!" she exclaimed. They all gave her a cheerful goodbye or see you later. She hopped on the elevator and was on her way to the subway.

On her way home, Anna stopped by a grocery store. It was just a couple of blocks from her apartment building. Another reason she loved this neighborhood. She looked at the store's name and smiled. 'Wondering Oaken's Goods'. How did she not notice that before? She went into the store and bought up a crap load of chocolate, orange soda and the fixing's for sandwiches. She went to the checkout and gave the gorgeous, tall, lean blonde cashier her money. He was very friendly and gave her a warm goodbye as she headed home. She checked her watch as soon as she stepped into the apartment complex, 5:45 p.m, and she suddenly remembered. "Oh crap, I forgot about Olaf's sister."

As if she needed further reminding, she got a text from Kristoff asking if she was she at Elsa's yet. She texted back. "Just got in. Heading up to the top floor now." She got in the elevator and pressed 5. She forgot about the grocery bags she still had and shrugged. "I hope Elsa likes orange soda, chocolate and sandwiches." She thought to herself. Her phone beeped again and she checked the message. "good luck. & call me whn u get bac 2 yur plce. I wnt 2 hear all about yur 1st day." She read the message and rolled her eyes as she replied. "Okay, but know this. I will no longer respond to text from you if you don't start writing out your words. I hate text speak and I won't have anything to do with it." The elevator doors dinged and Anna stepped out. Her phone buzzed again as she smiled at the simple message. "Sorry." It read, Anna laughed as she walked up to the door of Elsa's apartment. She stopped right in front of it, mouth opened wide. The door was beautiful! Unlike anything Anna had ever seen. "Wow." She said in awe as she stroked the pattern of the large engraved snowflake. "Well, here goes everything." She said and lifted her hand to knock.

***FROZEN***

Knock, knock kn knock knock.

Elsa heard the strange knock from her place at the window steal. It was whimsical and different from the eager knocks of her brother. She didn't dare move. She continued to look out the window. Elsa heard the knocks again and continued to think. She had spent all day psyching herself up for the girls visit. Up until 3 hours ago she was still sitting in that corner in her room. Finally she got herself up and into the shower to wash up. Then she went around her house needlessly cleaning. The apartment was already immaculate, she just walked around, cleaning things that were already spotless. She was suddenly shocked back to reality when she heard a key go into the lock and turning. She held her breath and waited.

***FROZEN***

Anna was confused and frustrated. How the hell was she supposed to get in if the girl didn't open the damn door? Which is exactly what she texted Kristoff. As she did her special knock again her phone buzzed with Kristoff's reply. "The key's over the door frame genius. Let yourself in." Anna grumbled but retrieved the key. She put the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and she slowly opened the door.

***FROZEN***

Anna stepped into the apartment and encountered possibly the single most beautiful scene she had ever seen. There was a girl, in her early twenties, sitting on a window seat with her knees drawn to her chest. She had gorgeous blonde, almost white, hair that was slicked back and away from her face. A long braid hung over her left shoulder and it was adorned with what looked to be, small, crystal snowflakes. The setting sun glowed behind Elsa and the sight of the light hitting Elsa's porcelain skin, making her glow, was breath taking. The girl slowly turned her head towards Anna, and Anna was sure her heart had literally stopped. This girl. Elsa. Had the clearest, bluest, eyes she ever had the pleasure of staring into. Elsa's eyes reminded her of winter and they almost glowed, they were so blue. Anna snapped herself back to reality. And coughed.

"Umm, hi. I'm Anna."

**AN: So my intentions was to post this yesterday, but I wanted to include this scene where Anna finally see's Elsa and they meet. Next chapter picks up exactly where this one left off, so that means a proper Elsa, Anna, meeting. By the by, I don't know if this will ever come up again so I just want you guys to know Elsa and Olaf's last name is actually Frost in this story. Go figure right? Anyway, if you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions, leave me a review. They encourage me to stay up all night writing this story instead of doing my course work. I won't make you guys wait long for the next chapter though. So, yeah… see you kittens! Peace! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: So here's another chapter. Some of you might hate me by the end of it. Just know that I still love you dearly. ;p It's for your own good! Anyways, enjoy! And I apologize ahead if there are any mistakes**.

The door opened and Elsa heard a small gasp come from the other side of her apartment. She didn't dare turn around. _"Why is she just standing there?"_ Elsa thought. _"Well duh Elsa, she probably doesn't want to be here just as much as you don't want her here."_ Her voice argued back. Elsa stared at the girl's distorted reflection in the sparkling window she was currently staring out of. She had cleaned it 4 times, today. _"Wow, is she a redhead?" _Elsa thought. _"Even her reflection is beautiful."_ She was fighting her desire to turn around and face the girl. _"No Elsa. Indifference. That's what we agreed upon."_ Her mind yelled at her even as her neck twitched to turn in the direction of the beautiful redhead. Who was still just standing there, staring at Elsa. _"Why is she staring at me like that? Is something wrong with my hair? Clothes?"_ Elsa was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a small long sleeved light blue top. Her hair was in her usual over the shoulder braid with the bangs pushed back. Elsa could no longer hold back her curiosity. This girl was starring holes in her and before she knew it, she had turned her head in the girl's direction.

"_Oh. My. Wow."_ She thought to herself. If she thought the girl's distorted reflection was beauty, then actually seeing her, face to face, was perfection. The girl was stunning. She had gorgeous ginger hair done in a professional looking up do. And. Wait. Was that a white strip in it? The green dress she wore clung to her body and accentuated all the right parts, and the dark blazer she wore over top of it gave it a touch of class. She had a light dusting of freckles on her face and Elsa wanted to kiss every single one of them. But her eyes. They were dazzling. The aqua blue eyes sparkle in the light of the setting sun. They were so bright and so very lovely. She could literally stare into them forever. They stared at each other before the girl finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"Umm, hi. I'm Anna." The girl said very nervously, and that was it. Elsa was completely head over heels. The girl…Anna, had the voice of what she was sure Angels would sound like. Elsa was practically drooling now as she just continued to stare at her. Not saying anything. _"She's speaking to you, say something you idiot! Anything!"_ her treacherous mind screamed at her. _"Say something!" _She looked down at the clear plastic bag the girl had in her hand and said the first thing that came to mind. "Is that chocolate?"

***FROZEN***

Anna had opened her mouth and spoken to Elsa first. The blonde haired beauty just sat there, continuing to stare at her. Not saying a word. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself and as the seconds ticked by Anna began to squirm. _"Why doesn't this gorgeous beauty say anything back?" _Anna asked herself. She then saw Elsa's eyes flick down to the bag in her hand. Finally the girl opened her mouth and Anna's mind went completely blank when she heard the voice of a true goddess ask, "Is that chocolate?" Anna just stared at her for a few seconds before she shook the not so innocent thoughts out of her head and smiled nervously. "Uh…umm… yeah! Actually yes it is. I love the stuff, can't get enough of it! I'm an addict. Well I'm not an addict, addict. Like I don't do drugs or anything like that. But I guess drugs aren't the only addictions you can have. I mean people can have food addictions or alcohol addictions, or you know sex addictions… did you know 37% of women were reported to have some form of a sex addiction? I remember reading this article last year and… oh my God. Why am I still talking? What was the question again?" Anna was mortified. She had just spewed a healthy amount of _'word vomit'_ all over Elsa. And to make matters worse the girl had turned her back to her! Her perfect… beautiful… long slender back… No focus Anna! Apologize you fool!

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to say all that! I'm just really nervous, and you know, well you don't know, because you don't know me. Yet. I hope to get to know you though. Like in the future and stuff… I- wait. What's wrong?" Anna was started by the fact the girl's shoulders were now moving up and down, like she was crying and it looked like she had one of her hands over her mouth. Anna strode over to her, panicking. "Oh, my- Are you okay Elsa?!" Anna was always so over dramatic and she showed the side of her when she grabbed Elsa's shoulders from behind and turned the girl to face her. Only to be met with tears alright. Tears of laughter. The girl was laughing at Anna so hard that her entire body almost shook with the silent chuckles and tears were rolling down her face. Anna almost fainted from embarrassment.

***FROZEN***

All the color had drained from Anna's face. She looked as if she were about to faint. This just made Elsa laugh even harder. She genuinely could not help it. Elsa had herd the girl rambling and she thought it was the cutest, funniest thing she had ever seen. She tried to keep a stony face and hold back the laughter. She had thought she'd forgotten how to laugh, but as the girl continued her ramblings Elsa could not hold back. She had to let it go. So she did the logical thing and turned her back to the girl. Once she had started laughing though, she just couldn't stop. It was like she had went mad. She literally hadn't laughed in years and it felt strange and foreign… and good.

Somewhere along the lines, Elsa had stopped her silent laughter. In exchange of full on chortling. Chording! Anna, seeing Elsa was indeed fine and was just laughing her to shame, huffed and tried to speak over the laughing girl. "I'm glad to see my complete and utter embarrassment amuses you." Anna said, with completely no venom in her voice because, damn. The sound of Elsa's laugher was more beautiful than any orchestra Anna had ever herd. She vowed then and there to make that sound come out of Elsa's mouth as often as she could. Anna felt like she had another addiction now, other than chocolate. It was Elsa's laugh. Anna soon joined in on Elsa's laughter and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

After a while the laughter died down and the two girls just stood there. Extremely close. Face to face. Anna's hands were still on Elsa's shoulders and she quickly threw them off and put some much needed distance between them. "Uhh, yeah. I think we need to try that again. From the top.' Anna smiled shyly and Elsa gave her a tiny one in return. "Hello, my name is Anna Summers, you can just call me Anna." Elsa smile just the tiniest bit brighter and introduced herself. "I'm Elsa Frost. You may call me Elsa." Anna's smile grew even bigger. "Nice to meet you Elsa! Wow, your hand's really col- " Anna had pulled Elsa into a tight hug. Much like Olaf did to her the first time they met. She assumed it would be fine, hanging around Olaf and her new friends made her forget not everyone was so open with their boundaries. Elsa's blue eyes had widen dramatically and all traces of the previous smile and mirth were now gone. She snatched away from Anna, hard, and was on the opposite side of the room before Anna could even realize what was going on. She looked utterly and completely terrified. Her eyes were wild and she was backing away, looking around furiously. She finally sprinted down a long corridor and locked herself in a room. Anna was beyond shocked and confused. _"Oh Anna, what the hell did you just do?"_

_**AN:**__**Nooo, what happened? They were getting along great! **_**Is what you guys must be thinking. You'll see.****Okay, so I know you guys were eager to see some, Elsa/Anna interaction so here you go. You know, when I first started this story I wasn't planning on letting them actually interact, face to face, for a while. It was going to be Anna coming over every day trying to coast Elsa out of her bedroom, but you guys were really persistent about them interacting. There is going to be some of that going on too, but that was going to be my main premise. So here's what I think I'm going to do. Some time or another I'm going to write alternate or deleted scenes for this story. So yeah, enjoy this lil' update, and I'll see you soon. I got to work on my other story a little bit too, but I'll update this one soon. Drop me a line and tell me what you think so far. Why do you think Elsa reacted the way she did? Peace! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

"_Anna, what the hell did you just do?" _

Anna stood, stock still, in the spot Elsa had recently fled. She blinked twice and started to run in the direction she last saw Elsa. There were at least 3 other doors on each side of the corridor but the one Elsa ran into was at the very end of the long, dark hallway. Anna was a bit frightened. "Oh God, this is just like _The Skeleton Key_." She whispered to herself as she slowly made her way to the door at the end of the hall. This door looked just like the front door, except this one was an even lighter shade of blue and the huge snowflake engraved in the middle was much more detailed than the other door. She took in a deep breath and did her 'Anna Knock' as she liked to call it.

*Knock knock kn- knock knock*

"Elsa?" Anna called out in a whisper. "Please, I know you're in there. Pretty please come back out, I'm sorry." She put her ear against the door and waited for an answer. She never got one. After 10 minutes of no response her feet were beginning to hurt from standing in the fashionable but uncomfortable heels; she was still adorned in her work attire. Anna sighed and called to Elsa again.

"Elsa? I'm going home, jus- just for a second, to change into something a little more comfortable. I'll be right back, okay?" No response. Anna sighed again and made her way out the door and to her own apartment.

***FROZEN***

Elsa heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _"Good job genius, you scared her away! No wonder Olaf's the only one who can stand being around you." _Elsa berated herself. "It was just a hug! A stupid hug! Why can't I control myself?" she yelled into her pillow. She was currently sitting on the imaculetly clean floor of her bedroom, leaning against the door, clutching a perfect white pillow. She was still freaking out over the body contact. _"What was it that Dr. Wesalton use to make me say?" _She thought to herself. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." She repeated the mantra until she felt her heart slow and her breathing even out.

The sound of the front door opening and closing had her jumping. She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming back down the hall, getting closer and closer to her bedroom. Then the knock. That perfect knock and the beautiful voice to accompany it.

"Elsa?" Anna sounded hesitant. Elsa didn't respond. "I'm back, um, I don't know what I did… but I'm really sorry whatever it was. I promise I'll never do it again if you'd just come out. Please?" Still no response. _"Say something dummy!" _Elsa's mind screamed at her._ "She's begging for your forgiveness and she didn't even do anything!"_ Elsa sighed but stayed put. "Was- was it the hug?" Elsa froze. Did she know about Elsa's condition? Did she think Elsa was a freak?

"Because if it was, again I'm sorry. It's just I'm a naturally touchy person, and the first time I met Olaf I was tackled in a bear hug, and all my new friends at work are always hugging. I forgot not everyone is as touchy feely as me and the people I hang around." She finished her ramblings, letting out a sad sigh. Elsa felt her heart constrict. For some reason, the thought of this girl feeling sad or hurt, or anything but happy, crushed Elsa and made her sick to the stomach.

"Well just so you know, I'm going to stay right out here. Right outside your door." Anna was determined. She had promised Olaf she'd stay for at least 30 minutes a day and that's what she was going to do. Elsa was touched and she tried to build up the courage to open the door. Anna heard the slight sounds of shuffling on the other side of the door and held her breath. She waited for the door to swing open but the action never came. She sighed and sat back against the wall, closing her eyes.

Elsa tried. She really did. Her hand was on the door knob and everything, but she just could not summon up the courage to open it. That's always as far as she got. So she stood there. She stood there until she could hear the soft sounds of snoring. _"Did she fall asleep outside my door?"_ Elsa thought, then she started to panic. _"Is she going to be here all night? I- I can't handle that. I've never even allowed Olaf to spend the night here."_ Even as she began to panic, she felt a warm tingle in her chest at the thought of Anna spending the night in her home. _"What would it fell like to wake up beside her every morning?"_ Just thinking about the redhead tangled up in her sheets made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. But it also made her panic. _"I can't even touch her without having a panic attack, let alone sleep in the same bed as her."_

Elsa looked around her room. It was creepy how clean it was, she knew that. The built in white bookshelf on the right wall was incredibly clean. Not a book was out of place. They were all alphabetized and organized by color. The bed looked like no one had ever slept in it. The sheets were pressed and the corners tucked tightly. The windows were sparkling and the closet. The closet. Elsa was the most anal about the closet and the bathroom. All her clothes were color coordinated. Folded neatly in draws, or hanging on plastic white hangers. Her shoes were all stacked in nice rows. Also color coordinated. She didn't even know why she color coordinated anything. Most of her items were either various shades of blue or white. Even the colors of her walls were a light shade of blue. She sighed and winced as she heard a particularly loud snore come from outside her door. She looked at her snowflake watch. 7:37 p.m. _"Wow, time really flies when you're having a panic attack."_ She dryly thought to herself. She jumped again when she heard the sound of a loud yawn and a head banging against her door.

"Ouch, shit that hurt." Anna quietly exclaimed. She looked at her watch. "Crap, 7:38. I should probably get going." She stood and brushed herself off.

*Knock Knock*

This time she didn't do her 'Anna Knock' and Elsa was a bit disappointed. "Elsa? It's 7:38, so I'm heading home now. I'll be back tomorrow same time as today. Soooo…. Uh… yeah. I hope you'll feel up to, you know, spending some time together, getting to know each other… and God I feel a rambling session coming on. So anyway, see you tomorrow. And I'm bringing chocolate. So, yeah, bye!" Anna made her way back down the hall and out the apartment. She stood outside said apartment and just stared at the door.

"Okay. Game on Miss Elsa. I'm going to break you out of that shell if it's the last thing I do."

***FROZEN***

"….and I hugged her and she just totally freaked! I mean really freaked, she snatched away from me and looked like a cornered animal! Then she ran into what I'm assuming is her bedroom and locked the door! She didn't come out and wouldn't speak to me the rest of the time I was there." Anna was finishing her story, taking another bite of her sandwich.

True to her word as soon as she got back from Elsa's she called Kristoff and told him to come over. They were both currently seated on the high stools at the small eating counter space in her kitchen. Kristoff was thoughtfully chewing his sandwich. He swallowed then looked at Anna. "I could have told you she doesn't like to be touched." He said taking another bite of his sandwich. Anna made great sandwiches. Anna stopped chewing and stared at him. "What?" She asked around a mouth full of food. She swallowed and asked again. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I could have told you that Elsa doesn't like being touched. Olaf's guardians, Kai and Gerda, were Elsa's too at one point. They told me about it. She has a super severe case of OCD brought on by childhood tragedy or something like that. They never told me what happened but I think it has something to do with the way Olaf is how he is." Anna stared at him in complete shock. "She has severe OCD? No wonder she ran like the wind when I hugged her. But wait." She stopped for a moment. "What do you mean, 'The way Olaf is how he is?'" Kristoff stared at her in disbelief. "No offense to Olaf, he's a sweet kid really, but you seriously haven't noticed that he, isn't like other teens his age? He acts like an 8 year old Anna, you seriously haven't noticed?" Anna was even more shocked and confused. "Of course I've noticed. I just thought he was, you know, really really nice, and hyper." All of this seemed so unbelievable. "But wait, how do you know that Olaf wasn't… born that way?"

Kristoff looked down. "Olaf has his moments of… lucidity. He stares off into space like he's remembering something. Sometimes I'll let him stay over at my place and he occasionally gets these terrible night terrors. He'll thrash and scream and cry, calling out for his parents and Elsa. When I wake him up and ask him about it he just smiles and ask me what I'm talking about. He says he only dreams of snowmen in the summer." Kristoff looked a little distressed. Anna was still silent, soaking all the information in. Kristoff stood from his chair and brushed the crumbs from his hands away on his jeans. "Well, thanks for the sandwich Anna, it was delicious. I gotta split though, early day tomorrow." He finished off the beer he was drinking as Anna snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Sure, yeah, me too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kristoff smiled back.

"You know it."

**AN: Just a quickie. I wanted to start to divulge a ity bity bit of Elsa's past and personality. I have to write a chapter for my other story then I'll start on the next chapter for this. I must say, I'm really liking this story and I have so many ideas for it. Any whoser, my Frozen Blu Ray combo pack comes tomorrow, I'm excited about that! And I just had a brilliant idea for my next story. I hope you love creepy 1960s asylums as much as I do! I'm talking American Horror Stories Season2 creepy. But I'm not going to start on that one until I finish either this story or my other one, unless enough people want me to. So, yeah. Bye kittens! Peace. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

The next day came and Anna made sure she was up early and on her way to work. On time today. She had received a call from Olaf while wedged in between two burly construction workers on the subway. The smell of week old onions, stale coffee and aftershave was overwhelming_. 'What the hell? It's only 7:30 in the morning, how do they already smell?'_ Anna was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone going off. Her cheeks were set aflame as the sounds of NSYNC's _'Bye, Bye, Bye' _filled the small compartment. Everyone was looking at her and she smiled sheepishly as she answered the phone with an embarrassed _"Anna Summers, how can I help you?" _Her cousin Rapunzel had made that her ringtone before Anna had left as a homage to their younger days. She'd forgotten to change it till now. She really needed to change it.

Cheerful giggling was heard on the other end and she smiled, instantly know who it was. Olaf. "Hiiiiii Annnnaaaa!" the cheerful voice on the other end said. Much too cheerful for 7:37 in the morning. "Hello Olaf, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better! But they are still doing test, I dunno why through. So! I called Elsa yesterday. She said you tried to hug her?" More giggling and Anna's cheeks flared up again. Oh God. She told Olaf about that?

"Yeah I did. But I so didn't know she doesn't like to be touched! You'll tell her that right? Tell her how I had no idea?" Anna was in slight panic mode. Elsa brought that out in her. More than a few eyes were now staring at her. She glared at the nosey bystanders and tried to turn away. Olaf was on the other end laughing and she frowned.

"Hey! It's not funny Olaf. I think I really freaked her out. She ran into her room and didn't leave the remaining time I was there, plus she refused to speak to me after that." Anna was now chewing on the tip of her thumb. A nervous habit she was yet to grow out of.

"Relax Anna. That's just Elsa being Elsa. You wanna know a secret about her?" Olaf asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes. Definitely." Um, duh, she wanted to know everything about the woman.

"Elsa only comes out of her room when I visit. When auntie Gerda or uncle Kai checks in on her she usually stays locked in her room." He whispered. "So you'll be going back today right?" he asked in his normal voice, laced with hope.

"Of course I will." Anna assured him. Olaf let out an elated yay. They stayed on the phone a few minutes longer. Anna's stop came and she informed Olaf it was time for her to go. He said okay and his goodbyes. Anna hung up and made her way to the large office building. As she walked her mind lingered on the "secret" Olaf had told her about Elsa.

'_If she only came out of her room for Olaf's visits… why was she out, sitting on the window seat, by the front door when I walked in?'_

***FROZEN***

Anna stepped off the elevator and marched into the office, confident and poised. For once. Aurora immediately spotted her and smiled. "Hey you're on time today!" she smiled and Anna gave a playful roll of her bright blue eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, Rora. Very funny." Anna tried to look irritated but instantly broke and smiled. She went over and hugged the girl. For one of the biggest news outlets on the East Coast, the place was pretty relaxed and informal. "Good morning _Sleeping Beauty_. Tough night?" Anna asked as she let the girl go. She had noticed the beautiful woman looked tired and a little worse for wear today. She could tell under the blonde woman's immaculate makeup were bags. Aurora's smile faltered slightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there's a comedian in the house." Aurora replied dryly. Anna giggled. "But seriously are you okay?" she asked. Aurora sighed and responded with a simple. "Vault meeting, later at Oakens." Anna shook her head in understanding. Just then a large office door located at the back of the office swung open. Aurora looked up and whispered to Anna. "That's Mr. Philips." There was something in her voice that Anna couldn't make out.

Anna looked at her boss in awe. Mr. Philips was gorgeous. Like the definition of gorgeous. He was tall and lean. His body looked amazing and the Armani suit he sported, that Anna was sure coast more than what she made in a year, was a perfect tailored fit. His dirty blonde hair was coiffed with a curl hanging in his face. This man could seriously be a male model. Or a Prince. He was heading their way and Anna straightened up. He looked kind and smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Miss Summers I presume?" he stuck out his hand and Anna instantly seized it in a firm shake.

"Yep that's me. Anna Summers. And you must be Mr. Phillips. It's so nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Anna felt the beginnings of a rambling fit coming on and one quick look at Aurora confirmed it. She clamped her mouth shut and continued to smile at her boss. Phillips smiled back easily.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I apologize for not being able to meet you yesterday. There was an emergency I had to take care of. I trust that you've already made everyone's acquaintance?" He cast a quick glance over at Aurora who was now fidgeting slightly and looking anywhere but at him. He sighed inwardly.

"Yes I have. Everyone's so great here. I love it already." She smiled big, ignoring the slight awkwardness that was beginning to creep in.

"That's great. Well if you could follow me into my office we can talk a bit and I'll give you your first assignment." Phillips informed her. Anna's eyes lit up and she had to hold back a girlish squeal. Phillips looked over at Aurora once more. Noticing the tired look on her face he frowned slightly. Guiltily. He cleared his throat and Aurora looked up from her shoes to meet his gaze.

"Miss Rose, if you could please get me those papers I asked for and send Meg out to pick up those case files from the D.A's office that would be great." Aurora continued to stare at him. She nodded once without saying anything and made her way back to where she and Meg's desk were located on either side of Phillips office door. Meg hadn't arrived yet. Late as usual. She sighed and picked up her phone, dialing Meg's number to inform her of the task.

Anna looked back and forth between her new boss who was staring longingly at Aurora and her new friend who was concentrating on her computer's screen as she spoke to Meg_. 'I think I have an idea about the subject of today's vault meeting.' _

***FROZEN***

"So, Miss Summers, since you're new here I'm going to start you out covering smaller stories. You know local things. Bake sales, protest, town hall meetings; small things like that." Phillips informed her digging in his desk looking for a file. Anna's smile faltered a bit.

"B- But. Mr. Phillips, I became a journalist to cover the hard hitting stories, not bake sales and town hall meetings." Anna protested. Phillips halted his search and smiled at her.

"Anna, these are just starter stories. After you've proved yourself you'll be promoted to bigger stories, like the crime beat or government issues, and if I think you're ready you might even get to cover international stories overseas. Understand Anna, I am a strong believer in everyone paying their dues. Working their way to the top. When _Frost Industries_ first bought _Mirror, Mirror_ to save the paper from bankruptcy, I was just a mail room worker. Now I'm the Editor-in-Chief of this place. Prove yourself Anna and you'll be covering the big stuff in no time." Phillips finished his speech with a gentle smile. Anna nodded her head in understanding and smiled back.

"Okay, I'll do whatever it takes." She nodded her head determinately. "Great." Phillips said and found the file he was looking for, handing it to her. "Here's your assignment. Downtown on 23rd Street there's a union protest of construction workers. Interview them and get the story." Phillips sat back in his chair and smiled brightly. Anna sighed. _'Why construction workers? Why?' _Then she straightened_. 'I'm going to do my best no matter what.' _With that thought she stood up, Mr. Phillips following her example."Alright, I'll do my best." They both smiled at each other and Phillips grabbed her hand in another firm handshake. "Good luck Anna." And with that she gave another smile and left the office.

***FROZEN***

"It was _horrible_. They were all loud and smelly and they wouldn't stop flirting. And the tank tops. So. Many. Tank tops." Anna paused and shivered at the memory. "But I stayed the course and I think I came out with a pretty decent story." Anna was relating her experience's to the girls as they sat in Oaken's on their lunch break. "But seriously, some of them wouldn't take no for an answer. As if I'd go for rude jerks like them." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Men. They think 'no' means 'yes', and 'get lost' means 'take me I'm yours'. "Meg drawled from her end of the table. She was met with a chorus of 'you got that right' and 'don't I know it'.

"Better than my first assignment. I had to interview a bunch of huge stinkin' hockey players in their locker room. While they were showering. Trust me lass, you don't want to compare stories." Merida said taking a sip of her Long Island ice tea.

"I know that's right honey. For my first assignment, I went to a restaurant down in my home town in Louisiana and got food poisoning from the fish. And I had to eat frog legs." Tiana shivered in disgust. Anna laughed and she felt a little better. She looked over at Aurora. The blonde had been silent the entire time. Anna nudged her and smiled. "Vault?" she asked and Aurora shook her head. She cleared her throat to get all the girls attention.

"What's the matter darling?" Alice asked Aurora as she sat down her cup of tea.

"Vault meeting. It's about me… and Phillips. Well… we kinda. You know. Last night at the office." Aurora spoke nervously and shyly. There was a collection of gasp and shocked looks on everyone's faces. No one spoke for a moment. Then a wicked smirk started on Meg's face as she broke the silence.

"Well finally. I mean really the UST in that office is suffocating. It's about time you did something about it." Meg said smartly with a wink. This comment drew everyone else out of their quiet shocked state and they all started laughing and agreeing. Aurora blushed and frowned. She sighed heavily and looked at the girls.

"Come on you guys, be serious! Have you all forgotten that Phillips is married? I slept with a married man. Oh my goodness. I slept with a married man. I'm a secretary and I slept with my married boss in his office. I'm a pigeonhole!" Aurora said in a panicked squeal. She looked two shakes from crying.

"Oh, don't say that lass. I mean, did ye do it on his desk?" Merida asked with a half amused half sympatric look.

"Y- yes." Aurora choked out.

"Ohhhh. Well then ye are a pigeonhole." Merida replied obliviously. Aurora wailed and Merida looked around the table to see death glares being shot at her. "What? I was only joking. Jesus." Merida grumbled picking up her Long Island tea again.

Anna began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's okay sweetie. Don't listen to Merida." Anna glared. Merida stuck her tongue out.

"But it's not okay!" Aurora continued wailing. "All my life I've been dreaming of this man, ever since I was a miserable child. Dreaming of a man like him was the only thing that made living with my step mother bearable. He is literally the man of my dreams. Kind, smart, sensitive, strong, caring, handsome, everything I've ever dreamed of. And last night, when we were working late in his office, I couldn't take it anymore. I admitted to him my feeling, and I was surprised to find he felt the same. We got swept up in the passion of the moment and the next thing I know were making love to each other on his desk. And it was incredible." Aurora sniffed. "I know visions are seldom all they seem, but everything really would be perfect if Phillips wasn't married. I- I love him. It shames me to admit it. I'm head over heels in love with a married man. What should I do?" Aurora finished, a fresh wave of tears falling from her eyes. Their usual table was fairly isolated. Located in a dark, cozy corner of the restaurant and Aurora was thankful for that now as she sat with her friends, balling her eyes out. They all sat, looking around at each other, trying to think of what to say. Alice, ever the voice of reason and madness spoke.

"Does he love you?" Alice suddenly asked. All eyes turned to her and Aurora looked at her slowly.

"What?" Aurora asked confused.

"Does he love you?" Alice asked again.

"Yes, well, he told me he does. " Aurora sniffed.

"But, does he love you? Truly? Could you feel his love without him having to open his mouth and say it? Would you bet your life, or better yet the life of everyone at this table that he does indeed feel the same way about you that you feel about him?" Alice asked, staring intently at Aurora. Everyone seemed shocked at the question and waited with baited breath for the answer. Aurora, staring back at Alice mulled the question over then answered.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure Phillips feels the same about me as I do about him." She nodded looking surer of herself then any of them had ever seen her look. Alice grabbed Aurora's hands and gave her a Cheshire cat grin as she spoke.

"Then I think you have your answer on what you should do." Alice sometimes spoke in riddles that Aurora, or anyone else really, couldn't understand. But Aurora understood this perfectly and finally let herself smile. She lifted one hand in signal for the waiter.

"Check please."

***FROZEN***

Once again Anna waved goodbye to her friends as her work day ended. "See you guys tomorrow! And Tia, I can't wait for the baby shower next week!" Tiana smiled and gave her a hug. "You make sure to make it, I want all my friends there and you still haven't met Charlotte yet. Let me go ahead and apologize for her future behavior. She's… eccentric… at the best of times, but these pregnancy hormones have made her completely nuts." Tiana joked with a light smile. Anna laughed and gave her a final squeezed before breaking the hug and smiling. "You know I'll be there. I'm just using this as an excuse to finally taste your cooking anyways!" Anna giggled. Tiana made a playfully offended face. "You telling me you're using my unborn child as an excuse to eat up all my food?" she asked in fake indignation. Everyone around them was laughing and Anna put up her hands in a surrender sign. "Sorry girl, but I've heard nothing but good things about your food. I can't wait to eat you guys out of house and home, I don't feel bad in the slightest." Anna joked back with a wink. Tiana laughed and said "Whatever", before shooing the other woman off toward the elevator.

Before leaving, Anna went up to Aurora and gave her a big hug. "Everything will turn out great. Talk to him and tell him how you feel. I'm sure you'll get your happily ever after Rora." she whispered in Aurora's ear. Aurora gave a small smile and a slight nod. "Okay, I will. Thanks Anna." With that they broke apart and Anna was on her way home, first to change, then Elsa's.

***FROZEN***

The trip home was fairly uneventful and surprisingly pleasant. She'd actually gotten a seat on the subway for once. Aside from the quick chat she had with Kristoff about her plans for after she left Elsa's and making arrangements for Anna to go over Kristoff's for the first time for some COD relaxation time, she'd spent most of her trip in silence. As she made her way home she stopped by _Wondering Oakens Grocery's_ again. Oaken wasn't at the café today and as she walked in she saw the hulking figure of said man. He instantly recognized her and smiled brightly. 

"Hello Anna! What are you doing her sweetie?" he asked in his heavily accented voice. Swedish? Norwegian perhaps? Anna didn't know but she smiled back just as brightly in return. "Hi Oaken. I could ask you the same thing. Do you work in all your shops?" Anna asked curiously, stepping up to the man behind the counter and standing in front of him. He was sitting down she could tell and he was still thrice the height of her standing figure. Oaken laughed and answered.

"Oh no. My husband, he works here. But he has come down with a bit of a cold." His husband? Hmm… Oh! The nice handsome blonde guy.

"You mean the extremely gorgeous blonde man that was behind that very counter? That's your husband?" Anna asked impressed. Oaken smiled proudly.

"Ya, that's my snuckums." He answered. Anna gave him a high five.

"Nice job reeling that one in!" She joked.

"Well when you got the right bait…" Oaken joked back, trailing off with a wink. Anna laughed, loudly. She then excused herself to shop around, picking up a few essentials.

Oaken's was a small, cozy, cabin type store that seemed out of place in the huge larger than life city it was in. Anna loved it. She went around gathering the items from her grocery list. Chocolate, sandwich fixings, burritos, soda, toothpaste, hot coca mix, milk, Coco Puffs- What? They made their own chocolate milk. Everyone knew Anna was a chocolate junkie. She picked up some fruit and a few more things then brought her basket to Oaken for checkout. He cocked an eyebrow at Anna.

"You really like the chocolate ya?" He asked chuckling lowly. Anna smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say? I'm addicted." Oaken laughed and was finishing up with check out.

"So you live around here ya?" Oaken asked, scanning the last item. Anna took out her credit card and swiped as she answered.

"Yeah, like five minutes away, so you'll be seeing a whole lot of me." Anna giggled. Oaken bagged up her items and smiled.

"Well from now on you get the regulars discount." He winked. Before handing Anna her bags, he told her to wait while he got something from the back room. He soon returned with the mystery item behind his back.

"This is for you, hon." He pulled the item from behind his back. Anna stared slack jawed as he revealed the most expensive looking box of chocolate she had ever laid eyes on. "What is that?" she asked in awe.

"This is a box of authentic Norwegian chocolates. Flown in from one of the most exclusive chocolate makers in my country. They gave it to me as a gift, I already own a sauna/spy in Norway and it's by their shop. Business has really picked up for them as a result and this was a thank you. Jorgan or I don't touch the stuff and the kids don't need it. I suppose only a real chocolate addict can appreciate it ya?" He held it out to Anna and she took it with shaking hands.

"Yeah." She replied still in awe. She'd never had chocolate this fancy before and she couldn't wait to dig in. "Thank you so much Oaken, I really do appreciate it." She hugged the laughing man over the counter.

"Okay, okay. You're welcome. Here's your bags. Do you need help? I could get one of my boys to help you." He asked kindly. Anna had the box of chocolates and her bags already in her hands.

"Nope, I got this. Thanks for the offer though. I'd love to meet your kids soon. How many have you got?"

"Five. Three boys and two girls." Oaken responded with a wistful smile. "13, 11, 9, 6, and 3." He continued. Anna was yet again shocked.

"Whew, that's a lot of kids. Can't wait to meet them all." Anna smiled. Oaken smiled back, they waved and said their goodbyes.

Anna made it home, putting away her groceries. She then changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. Before leaving she made two of her famous sandwiches and packed them in a large lunch box with some chips, two orange sodas, and her new fancy chocolate. She headed out the door and ran into something solid. She looked up into the green eyes of a smiling Hans. She blushed and put some distance between their bodies.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry! I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay? Did I hurt anything" Hans brought a hand up to silence Anna and smiled.

"Anna, I'm fine really." Hans assured her. Anna smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously. Hans was clearly just getting home from work. He still had on his suit and was carrying a briefcase. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to see you at work today. You were out on an assignment when I stopped by and looks like your new friends hold a monopoly on your time now. Plus I couldn't wait for Friday to come." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see you." He finished, looking Anna in the eye longingly. She swooned. _'This guy is way too cute.'_ She thought. Then she remember the cautions of her new friends. _'I seriously can't see what their talking about. Hans may be the sweetest guy on the planet.'_

Anna's smile grew brighter as she replied. "Well here I am. I wish we could talk more but I really have to go. I'm already late." Hans's smile faltered the tiniest bit. "Oh really? I was hoping to spend a little time with you." He informed her sadly. Anna's heart broke a little. "Where are you going? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, well, just to the top floor. To spend some time with my friend Olaf's sister, Elsa." Anna responded. Hans was walking her to the elevator and he paused slightly. "Elsa? Elsa Frost? The shut in from the top floor?" He asked incredulously. Anna turned and looked at him confused.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know her?" she asked as she waited for the elevator to come.

"Not personally. No. But I've heard of her. Anna, she's the riches person in this city. Perhaps in the entire East Coast. No scratch that, America. She's the Frost, in _Frost Industries_. _THE_ _Fortune 500_ company. Her parents left everything to her after they died a few years back. Their private jet crashed in the Pacific. It was all over the news. She has representatives running the company for her but she still owns it all. Even _Mirror, Mirror._ No one know why she chooses to live in this building of all places. I mean, she has a mansion just outside the city. I've seen it, it looks more like a castle really_. _But she does own the entire floor to herself." The elevator came and Anna stepped on, dazed by all the information. Hans held his hands over the frame to keep it from closing.

"Be careful Anna. I've heard… rumors about Elsa. Rumors about why she's a shut in and why her brother is… well… stunted." He finished. Anna shook her head. "Don't worry Hans. I don't think Elsa would ever hurt me." Hans looked skeptical but let go of the elevator entrance so the doors could shut. He smiled and waved as the doors began to shut. Anna smiled and waved back. The doors had closed before Anna could see the cruel smirk that grew on Hans's face. Oh, this was good. Very good. The wheels in his head were already turning.

Anna rode the elevator to the top floor. She was stunned. Elsa? A billionaire? And Olaf too? What? This was all too much to process. The elevator stopped and she looked at her watched. She winced at the time. 6:50 p.m. She rushed off the elevator and to Elsa's apartment. Now that she noticed, the beautiful snowflake door was the only door on the entire floor. Wait. Did she renovate this whole floor to be one big apartment? Now that Anna thought about it Elsa's apartment was gigantic. The corridor leading to Elsa's room was very long and it was not the only corridor in the apartment. She also had an eating are. A nice dining room with a beautiful white table. And the kitchen? Words could not describe how big and amazing that kitchen was. At first, Anna really didn't think about Elsa's apartment size and what that could mean. But she was now_. 'Should I call her Your Highness or something? I've never been around a rich person before. Well technically I guess I have. Olaf is rich too right? And he's Elsa's brother. I've hung around him plenty of times.'_ She had gotten lost in her thoughts and was startled out of them by the sound of glass breaking. Anna quickly got the key from its hiding spot, unlocking the door and bursting through. Her eyes went wide at the sight that greeted her.

**AN: CLIFF HANGER. Don't worry you won't be hanging for too long. I'm already working on the next chapter and it's gonna have a lot of Elsa Anna interaction. I know this one didn't have any Elsa in it so stay tuned for the next chapter. You won't be disappointed. What do you think Anna walked in on? Something bad or good? Review, favorite, or follow. Do all three if you want. Or do none. No pressure. See ya kittens. Peace :)**

**Oh and so some of you guys won't be confused.**

**UST- Unresolved Sexual Tension**

**COD- Call of Duty**

**Aurora's backstory here is not exactly like the backstory form the books or movie. It's kind of a mixture of her movie backstory, Snow White's, and Cinderella's. Etc.**

**If you have any questions about this story don't be afraid to comment on the story and ask, or send me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: WARNING: Triggers. Accidental Self Harm. Self-Hate. Proceed with caution. **

40 Minutes Before

"_Anna will be coming over soon."_ Elsa thought to herself as she paced back and forth in her room. _"I need to apologize for my behavior. But how?"_ she continued her nervous pacing as she thought of different ways to apologize to Anna.

"Anna, I'm sorry. No."

"Anna I apologize for my beha- No."

"Listen Anna I- God! Just forget it." She screamed into the room. She did that a lot, screaming into the empty confines of her room. It helped her relieve some of her frustration. She flopped down on her neatly made bed and sighed holding her head in her hands. She stayed like that for ten minutes, just calming herself down, reciting her mantra. After her breathing slowed and most of her anxiety passed, she rose from the bed and quickly restored it to its pristine nature. She sighed again and dared venture out of her room. It was something she hardly did except when Olaf came for a visit or she went on one of her extreme cleaning sprees.

As she slowly walked down the dark hallway her mind wondered back to Anna and that less than a second hug they shared. Even though it was quick, very quick, she could still remember how Anna had felt in her arms. Instead of the feeling of immediate disgust and discomfort that she would normally feel, she had actually wanted to stay in the embrace longer. Her treacherous body had other plans and before she knew it she was out of the soft warm embrace and was instead backing away, running down the hall into her cold room. Elsa shook her head at the memory and sat down on the couch. She turned on the huge flat screen and flipped over to some mindless drabble. As she began to get more comfortable on her white couch her cell phone began ringing. Thinking it was Olaf she answered without looking.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Frost? This is Percy Weasleton." The other person answered in a sharp voice.

"Oh, hi Mr. Weasletown." Elsa deadpanned. Weasleton was one of her advisors and executives. He along with nine other men, including Kai, ran her parent's company for her. Elsa had never thought of it as her company.

"It's Weasleton! Uh, Miss Frost." He snapped then caught himself.

"Yes, of course it is." Elsa replied half paying attention. Why was he calling?

"Well, I bet you are wondering why I am calling Miss Frost." Elsa blinked. Did she say that out loud?

"Why yes I am. I asked to be contacted only for the most important of problems." Elsa responded.

"And we have a problem the size of the Titanic Miss Frost." Elsa raised an eyebrow at this.

"Go on."

"Well as you know ever since I sold Weasleton Corp. to Frost Industries and took my spot as advisor and executive, there has only been one major competitor left against Frost Industries." Wealseton stopped to make sure Elsa was listening.

"Yes I know. The Southern Isle Incorporative. What's your point? We left them alone. Frost Industries is not a monopoly, we save companies that are going under from bankruptcy and incorporate them into our own." Elsa replied back, wondering where Weasleton was going with this.

"Yes Miss Frost, we are not a monopoly, but The Southern Isle Corp. is. Here lies the problem. They want to buy out Frost Industries." Elsa's eyes widen and she jumped from her seat.

"What? That's preposterous! I'd never allow it." Elsa began pacing. Walking all the way over to the kitchen, she leaned against the counter.

"Well Miss Frost you may not have a choice in the matter. You see, you are the owner of the company and you hold by far the most shares. But if all ten of your executives decide to sell their shares to The Southern Isle then they still won't own the company, but they'll have just as much say in it as you. And I must say Miss Frost, they are offering quite attractive amounts of money."

"What are you saying? That after all my parents have done for your company, for all of their companies, you will just turn on us like that?" Elsa asked, she was beyond angry now, she was seething.

"Yes, your parents not you. I'm sorry to say it but their gone now. Look, what I'm saying, Miss Frost, is that sells are up yes, the company is turning quite a profit, but moral is considerably down. You are a mystery to most if not all your employees. A myth. Some don't even believe you really exists, let alone appreciate all their hard work. The Southern Isle is notorious for their employee appreciation benefits. Their socialites, the owner and his thirteen sons. They are actually _seen_. That's what the people want. An employer who is actually there." Wealseton finished his speech and waited for Elsa's response. Elsa still stood there, leaned against the island's counter top. She was taking everything that Wealseton said in. She let out a deep breath before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"W-what do you suggest Mr. Wealseton? Where does your alliance lie?"

"If you want to keep your parents company, I suggest you make appearances. Have a press conference, hold meetings, in person, with your staff." He informed her. "And, as for where my alliance lies Miss Frost." He paused. "It lies with the one I can count on." And with that her bid a farewell to a silent Elsa and hung up.

Elsa was frozen in fear, aggravation, anger, confusion, and just about any negative emotion you could think of. Leave her apartment? Go outside? Be around other people and their disgusting germs? Elsa felt filthy just thinking about it. But what else was she to do? Let The Southern Isle take the company her father built from the nothing but a few dollars and a dream? She couldn't disgrace her parents memories like that. She wouldn't. But what was she going to do? Her head hurt and she was very angry. With the situation and with herself. All of a sudden a whirlwind of rage and sadness burst through her. She screamed and began throwing the items in her kitchen. She knew that she would hurry and clean them up later but for now she was basking in the glory of pure anger. She picked up a glass mixing bowl and smashed it on the black and white tiles of the kitchen floor. She then sank down to the ground, crying and smashing her hands into the broken glass. Blood was everywhere but Elsa was too far gone to notice. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just pull her shit together? Elsa didn't hear her door slam open, nor did she hear the sound of rushing footsteps. She did however feel the warm embrace of arms circling around her waist and this time she didn't run from them. She didn't snatch away. She did something she hadn't done in over 17 years. She snuggled into the embrace and allowed the arms she knew to be Anna's hold her.

***FROZEN***

Anna held Elsa tight. It was almost like she feared the girl would fall to pieces if she let go. And that was a very real possibility. She looked down at the sobbing girl and noticed all the blood. She began to panic but quickly calmed herself. This was no time to panic, she had to get a hold of herself if she wanted to help Elsa. Slowly Anna brought herself and Elsa into a standing position. She had been whispering words of comfort into the blonde girl's ear. It was freezing in the apartment and a chill went through Anna as she tried to navigate them to a bathroom. She gently asked Elsa where a bathroom was and heard the girl whisper a barely audible. "Bedroom." Anna led Elsa to her bedroom, a trail of blood following them. Anna prayed the wounds weren't bad enough to need stiches. When they made it into the room Anna looked around for the in-suite bathroom. She spotted it and quickly led Elsa in. She was stunned at how huge and beautiful the bathroom was. All powder blues and whites just like the rest of the house. And it was so clean. Scary clean. Not a spot on the floor, minus the blood now pooling. She snapped out of it and sat Elsa down on the edge of the gorgeous bathtub. After steadying the girl she went in search of a first aid kit. She first checked under the sink and struck gold. There it was, a gigantic first aid kit with all the fixing. Anna was so thankful for all those summers when she was a lifeguard. Every year you would have to take extensive first aid lessons.

Anna grabbed the kit and ran back to Elsa. The girl was swaying, presumably from blood lost. Anna grabbed two white wash clothes and pressed them firmly to Elsa's hands and wrists. She applied heavy pressure to the wounds for about five minutes straight. She again sent another prayer towards the sky as she slowly removed the rags, hoping that the bleed had stopped. She let out a quiet cheer as the rags were fully removed and the bleeding had indeed stopped. Now she could see that the wounds were not as bad as they seemed. There was some deep gashes on her right hand and left wrist, but other than that they were mostly just small cuts. Anna opened the first aid kit and got out the wound sanitizer. She looked at Elsa who had remained quiet through this entire ordeal. Elsa just sat there, staring blankly into space, eyes lidded. Anna was afraid she'd pass out at any moment so she kicked it into high gear. She spayed the wound sanitizer on each hand and wrist, Elsa barely flinched at the pain. Anna was worried. She quickly set about wrapping her hands and wrist. After she fished she put everything away. Elsa was now only slightly bleeding and she helped the girl to her feet as she dragged her out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She gently sat Elsa on her bed and looked around the spacious room. She spotted a closet and walked over to it. It was amazing to say the least. Elsa's closet was the size of Anna's entire apartment. Everything was so neat and tidy. Every shirt, shoe and sock had its own place. Anna looked around for anything that resembled pjs. She found a heavy light blue sweater and a pair of cotton shorts. It would have to do.

Anna made her way back over to a half asleep Elsa. "Elsa, you have to stay awake for just a second. You need to change those clothes, their covered in blood." Anna spoke softly. Elsa mumbled something in return. Anna sighed. She guess she would have to do it. But why was she so nervous about seeing Elsa in her bra and panties? They were both girls, it was nothing that she hadn't already seen. Even as she told herself this the butterflies that fluttered in the pit of her stomach as she slowly removed Elsa's shirt were practically unbearable. Surprisingly Elsa made no protest, even attempting to move her arms to help Anna. After Anna had her stripped she quickly dressed Elsa in the clean clothes. Her heart still fluttered at the memory of Elsa's taunt stomach and smooth pale skin.

Finally Anna tucked the now sleeping Elsa in. She sighed from the work and plopped down on the floor next to Elsa's bed. What a day. She definitely was not expecting this when she made her way to Elsa's apartment. One thing she knew for sure, she was getting answers. And she was not going to take no for an option. She then got up off the floor, quietly, trying not to disturb the slumbering blonde. She tiptoes out the room and silently closed the door. As she made her way back to the living room she took a seat on the couch and pulled out her cell. She looked over and saw the bag with the food and snacks forgotten by the entrance. Anna dialed the number to the _Mirror, Mirror_ offices.

"Yeah?" said the voice of Meg on the other side. Anna smiled slightly.

"Hi Meg, how'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't. This is how I answer all my calls." Meg said and Anna gave a light giggle.

"What can I do you for gingy?"

"Well, I was hoping you could email me my assignment tomorrow. I won't be able to come into work. An emergency just appeared." She looked towards Elsa room as she spoke the words.

"I can do that no problem. Is everything alright?" Now Meg sounded concerned.

"Yes and no. It's complicated. I'll keep you posted if I can."

"Alright kid. You better. I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay, thanks Meg. Bye." Anna hung up the phone and sighed. She looked around the room, the kitchen looked worst than Katrina and the blood on the floor was now drying. Anna shook her head.

_Elsa, what happened?_

**AN: Finally updated right? It's ABOUT 4:30 in the AM but I finished it. Hope you guys enjoyed this angsty chapter. Tell me what you think. Anna and Elsa are going to be spending a lot of time together. Stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

_**AN: I know this took me forever and two days to upload. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. It won't happen again. But I've been having too many story ideas playing in my head and I've just been writing out the premises for them before I forget. I'm not starting on anything new though until I finish at least one of my two stories. But anyway you don't need to hear my excuses. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Sunlight filtered in through the open curtains of Elsa's bedroom window. The blonde girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was a throbbing ache in her hands and wrist. She looked down, confused to see them bandaged. _"Why are my arms wrapped up? And I don't remember going to bed last night. And I definitely was not wearing this."_ Suddenly flashes of the previous day's events bombarded her thoughts. _A frustrating conversation. A whirlwind of anger, sadness, and then a surge of pain and blood. Arms wrapping around her waist and her letting them stay. Being practically carried to her in-suite bathroom. Skilled, careful hands bandaging her wrist and hands, and herself barely flinching at the pain. Soft hands again half way carrying her to her bed and gently sitting her down. Then, and this was the one Elsa was most shocked, pleased, and confused about. Gentle hands removing her shirt and bottoms. Warm fingers running over her stomach as the red head slid on the new shirt. Elsa even remembered raising her arms, making it easier for Anna._ That was actually a huge deal. She hadn't been touched by another human being since she was 8 years old. Anna was slowly breaking down the thick layers of ice Elsa had build around herself. Anna. Anna! Where was the girl now? Elsa quickly sat up and looked around but instantly became dizzy. Shaking off the feeling she slowly got out of bed, barely walking two inches before collapsing to the floor. "Great." She groaned on the floor.

***FROZEN***

Anna was fast asleep on Elsa's white coach, having a wonderful dream about an actual chocolate waterfall and lake. She was exhausted after what happened yesterday with Elsa, and after going home, taking a quick shower to wash Elsa's blood off of her, changing into some comfy night clothes, and filling Kristoff in, reassuring him that everything was fine, Anna came back to Elsa's apartment and passed out on the oh so comfortable couch. Just as Anna was about to jump into the lake, butt naked for some reason, a loud thump woke her from her sleep. "Elsa!" Said to herself. She shot up from the couch and sprinted down the hallway. When she reached Elsa's door, she swung it open. She was met with the sight of Elsa slowly trying to pick herself up from the floor.

"Elsa! Are you okay? What happened?" Anna spoke loudly and startled Elsa, making her fall right back down. _'She's still here?' _Elsa screamed in her mind as she again tried to pick herself off the ground. Anna made to try and help her but Elsa just raised a bandaged hand and mumbled out, "I can stand up on my own." Anna stopped and just stood there, watching Elsa attempted to stand on her own. It was actually pretty funny and cute. Anna couldn't help but giggle. Elsa looked at her confused and embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked as she finally got back on the bed.

"Nothing it's just, well, you reminded me of Bambi right then. You know, when he was struggling to stand on his own." Anna giggled again. Elsa's face flushed a bright red.

"Yeah, well, you remind me of Simba, with that mane of wild red hair puffed out everywhere." Elsa shot back. Anna instantly stopped giggling and made to smooth down her wild bed hair.

"Hey! Don't hate on the bed head." Anna responded. Elsa cracked a small smile. Anna smiled back then frowned a bit.

"So are you okay?" Suddenly Anna was very nervous again and just like that Elsa's walls went back up as she realized the seriousness of what happened yesterday.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Elsa responded as she drew in on herself, pulling the long sleeves down over her hands. It was a moot point, Anna being the one to have wrapped them and all, but she felt very exposed at the moment. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the ground. Anna slowly walked over to Elsa, like a ranger would a wounded, cornered animal, and sat down on the floor beside where Elsa's legs dangled from her bed. She had to look up to see the girl, but once she managed to make eye contact she gave the beautiful blonde a reassuring smile. Elsa didn't smile back but her shoulders did relax a little.

"Listen, Elsa, you don't have to talk about it right this second… but I do expect answers." Anna spoke softly.

"Answers to what? There's nothing to answer. Would you like something to e-" Elsa was trying to play dumb and Anna didn't like the game.

"Don't. Don't do that Elsa. I may have only known you for barely two days, but I know you're not stupid. And please don't insult my intelligence." Anna responded back in a calm but stern voice. Elsa's head hung even lower and she mumbled out an "I'm sorry." Anna smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Well, I'm starving. Hows about we make breakfast?" Elsa looked up and Anna was now full fledge smiling. She was letting it go for now. Elsa smile back slightly and nodded her head in confirmation. Anna stood from the floor and brushed herself off. She then offered her hand to Elsa. Elsa stared at Anna's proffered limb with wide eyes. She looked back and forth between the hand and Anna's patient smiling face.

"It's okay Elsa, I got all my cootie shots, I promise." She joked. Elsa giggled, actually giggled at the joke. Anna's heart swelled and she began to get a tingling feeling in her chest. She decided she wanted to hear that sound from Elsa again. And often. After a few more moments of hesitation, Elsa very slowly grabbed Anna's hand. Anna's smile grew bigger, a feat Elsa didn't think possible. When Anna gently closed her hand around Elsa's and helped her up unto her feet, Elsa felt the beginnings of a panic attack. She didn't like being touched and her hand sanitizer was nowhere in sight. She pushed down the feeling of disgust from being touched and the thoughts of germs, and simply concentrated on the warm radiating from Anna's hands. She could feel it even through her bandages.

"Wow, your hands are really cold!" Anna said in amazement. Elsa's eyes widen and she tried to remove her hand from Anna's. Anna refused to let go and instead tightened her grip.

"Wait, Elsa, no. It's okay, I like cold hands. Mines are always so hot, I hate it. Besides cold hands warm heart right?" Anna joked as she and Elsa walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Elsa stopped trying to remove her hand and instead turned to Anna. She was going to tell Anna she liked her warm hands but stopped herself and instead looked down at her feet.

Making it to the kitchen Elsa's eye widened in panic and she instantly snatched away from Anna. Her house was a mess! Anna had managed to clean the glass and blood up but not much else. Pots and pans and cups and towels and various food and just about everything was scattered over the floors and counters. The island was a compete mess. Elsa ran into the kitchen picking up this and that. Throwing things away and putting them back in their assigned places. Elsa then grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink. She dropped to her knees and started vigorously scrubbing a sticky spot where a broken bottle of wine had spilt and dried. She was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Tears had started running down her face and she was inchoately mumbling something under her breath. Anna was at first looking on in shock. Stunned into motionlessness. How could someone react so quickly to a dirty room? And to Anna it wasn't that dirty. Her kitchen looked like that on a good day. Seeing the tears and hearing the hiccupped sobs snapped Anna out of her shocked state. She instantly ran over to Elsa side.

Elsa didn't even notice her presence as Anna sunk down to the floor beside her. Elsa was almost deliriously scrubbing the now clean floor. Anna had softly called her name at least ten times to no avail. She then gently grabbed Elsa's hands to stop the rapid movements. Elsa's eyes snapped up to Anna's as she snatched away from the red head's grip. She looked almost wild and confused, as if she had never seen Anna before. Anna smiled very tenderly and gabbed Elsa hands again.

"It's okay. It's okay Elsa. I'm right here, I'll help you clean the mess. We can do it together, ok? Just calm down sweetie or you'll hyperventilate. Okay? Breath slowly, everything's alright. See? Great, you're doing great Elsa." Anna coached Elsa into calming down. She had to literally pry the towel out of the blonde's hands, which were now bleeding again from the grip she had on the cloth. After fifteen minutes the blonde had finally begun calming down.

Elsa was now staring down at the tiles on the floor, ashamed. She had done it again. Dr. Wealseton, Mr. Wealston's twin brother that came highly recommended to her father from the man himself, had told her and her parents that she was a lost cause. That she could learn to control her problem _maybe_, but would never be rid of it. _'And he was right.'_ Elsa thought to herself. She was never going to concur this. This problem would always rule her life. She'd never be able to control herself.

Elsa's eyes were watering up again until she felt a hesitant hand slide into her now throbbing even worst hand. She looked up and saw Anna smiling at her. For some reason just knowing Anna was there with her made her feel better. Safer. Still smiling softly, Anna got off the floor helping Elsa up afterwards.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, then we can come back in here and finishing cleaning up the kitchen together." Anna spoke to Elsa as she tugged her in the direction of her bedroom. Elsa looked unsure. She really, really, _really_, wanted to finish cleaning that kitchen, but one look at Anna and her hopeful smile had Elsa agreeing to follow her back down the hall.

Anna soon found out that showering for Elsa was a process in its own. The girl had a lot of body care products. Most Anna never even heard of. Elsa informed her that her showers lasted for exactly 45 minutes, along with a breakdown of why. 25 minutes for scrubbing her body, 15 for hair, and 5 for touch ups. Whatever the hell that meant. And that was only half of her morning routine. So while Elsa was in the shower Anna decided to head over to her place for a shower if her own. 10 minutes was the longest Anna permitted herself for a shower, and it was a much simpler affair. Anna stepped out the shower and headed over to the foggy mirror. She stared at her reflection for a minute, making silly faces and talking to herself. She then opened the cabinet and commenced to brush her teeth. 20 minutes later she was dressed in a form fitting pair of dark colored skinny jeans, a sleeveless green blouse, hair in two pigtails slightly damped from the shower, and laptop bag slung over her shoulder. She looked at her reflection in her bedroom's full length mirror and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered on the strand as a glazed look came over her face. What was she doing? Skipping work for a virtual stranger, talking her down. Constantly worrying about her wellbeing? She had just met the girl 2 days ago. Anna had a feeling she knew why she had taken such a shining to Elsa. But she quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. She swiftly left the apartment, locking the door behind her and went back up the elevator to Elsa's apartment. She had made sure to keep the door unlocked and as she walked in she noticed Elsa still wasn't out yet.

"Wow, she really wasn't kidding about the whole, 'Morning Process', thing." Anna said to herself. As she waited she set up her laptop. It was a plain ol thing but it got the job down, even if it did go slow as a tortious sometimes. Most times. Anna brought up her email and checked her messages. The first one was from Meg and she quickly opened it. She read it out loud.

_**cc: Meg**_

_**Subject: Here ya go slick.**_

_**Hey Gingy. Talked to the boss, says it's okay if you stay home today. I'm attaching your assignment and let me tell you, it. Is. Bleak. Anyway hope you fix your emergency. See ya round kid. **_

_**P.S. The girls told me to tell you they're going to miss you at lunch today. Me too I guess.**_

Anna smiled at the email and opened the attached file. She read the assignment and groaned. "'Upcoming bakesale at the local high school, _Corona Heights_. Interview some teachers and students. What goods are they selling, why are they holding the sale, etc.' Ugh, really? He literally has me covering a bake sale?" Anna was so aggravated that she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. It wasn't until Elsa spoke up from behind the coach that Anna jumped and turned around to notice her presence.

"Bake sale is two words, not one." She said simply. Anna noticed the tiniest of smirks playing on her lips as she spoke. Clearly she was in a better mood. "Gees Elsa! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Anna laughed out, smiling. Elsa giggled too which only made Anna smile even wider. "Sorry." She said clearly not meaning it as she took a seat on the far end of the couch. Anna looked over at Elsa as she started fidgeting a bit. She noticed Elsa's eyes flitting to the kitchen and she closed her laptop down.

"This can wait, let's finish cleaning shall we?" Anna spoke as she stood from the couch. Elsa smiled gratefully and nodded. She hurried over to the kitchen, Anna not far behind, and the two began cleaning in a comfortable silence. After they finished both Elsa and Anna settled back on the coach. Elsa had never felt so comfortable around someone she'd just met. Not to mention she hadn't met anyone new in over 4 years, since her parents death. For some strange reason Anna didn't fell like a stranger at all, she felt like she'd known the girl for years, and now as she tried to discreetly stare at the redhead, she felt a tightening and tingling feeling building in her chest. Elsa was startled out of her thoughts by Anna waving a iPhone in her face.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Elsa blushed terribly. Anna just smiled.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who does that." Anna said and at Elsa confused looked she gave a dismissive. "Never mind."

"Anyways, I was asking if you'd like to order something. We were cleaning for a pretty long time, its noon now, so I'm thinking lunch on me?" Anna smiled kindly at Elsa and that feeling swelled up in her chest again. Elsa nodded her head, at this point Elsa would agree to just about anything Anna asked her. That thought scared Elsa slightly and she mentally shook her head, tuning back in to what Anna was saying. "- so yeah I am feeling Thai, but I'm not feeling it, you know?" Elsa just shook her head in agreement, not wanting to embarrass herself again. "What about you? What do you feel like eating?" Elsa blinked at the question, she usually cooked her own food from the freshest of ingredients. She rarely order outside food, only when Olaf was around, and even still the only thing she had ever order was pizza. "Um, I don't know, I've never really ordered anything outside of the occasional pizza for Olaf." Anna stared at her. What? "So you, cook all your food, yourself?" Anna ask bewildered and amazed. "Uh, yes. Is that weird?" Elsa asked self-consciously. "No! No, it's just, if it wasn't for take-out or microwavable burritos, I would most likely starve to death. I can't cook." Anna looked a little embarrassed to admit. Elsa smiled. "I could teach you to cook sometime." Elsa offered sheepishly. Anna smiled brightly at the offer and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Elsa that would be so amazing! Maybe for dinner one day soon we could cook something together!" Anna said excitedly and Elsa nodded in agreement. Suddenly Anna remembered something. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Anna leapt from the couch much to Elsa's surprise, and ran over to the door. Her cooler was still there. It was a really nice, expensive one that her father bought her for their camping trips. The built in cooling system had all of her items still cool and fresh. Anna went back into the living room smiling excitedly as she held up the medium sized cooler like a roman candle.

"Sandwiches anyone?"

_**AN: So what do ya think? I think Elsanna is moving along on schedule. Elsa is getting more and more comfortable with Anna. Any whosers. Review and tell me what ya think. I will try to update soon. I can say it won't take me this long to update again though. I know I hate it when it takes forever for my favorite stories to update. And can I just say, I love writing for Meg? She's SOOO sarcastic! I love it. I think I want more Meg somehow. But how? I do not know. Any ways, Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: I want to go ahead and apologize for any mistakes that I've made in this chapter. It has been brought to my attention by a couple of people that my spelling is bad or what have you. I read over these chapters a bunch of times over a period of days but mistakes still get past me. So I'm sorry, I try to make my stories as enjoyable and easy to read as possible but if I have to spend time going over every word it would take me even longer to post these chapters. Anyway, I'm not upset about people telling me, I even think it's great when they correct me because it makes me more aware of what I'm writing when I'm writing. So I hope you enjoy this update guys. Thanks!**

"You're kidding… right?"

"Umm, no actually."

"So you're serious?"

"Yes."

"You've never eaten a sandwich before today?"

"No."

Anna was stunned. What the heck did this girl eat when she was too lazy to cook real food?

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How'd you like it?"

"Oh. It was um, really good actually. I wouldn't mind eating one again. You'll have to show me how to make one. I-If that's okay with you that is." Elsa muttered the last part looking away. Anna giggled slightly. Elsa looked back in Anna's direction to see the younger girl smiling at her. Anna had noticed the worried, unsure look that had come over Elsa's face and wanted to put the girl at ease.

"Of course I'll teach you how to make a sandwich! Fair warning though, my sandwiches tend to get little extreme, in size and flavor." Anna's smile turned mischievous as she put on a faux upper-class British accent. "You see, what we just indulged in was a regular All- American sandwich complete with a side of pickle. This pairs nicely with the orange soda we drank." Anna's head was slightly tilted upward to give her a snobbish look. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa trying to stifle a laugh so she continued.

"There are many different kinds of sandwiches, I won't bore a novice sandwich consumer like yourself with the details." Anna sniffed, continuing her bit. Elsa finally burst out laughing. Fully laughing and Anna couldn't remember hearing a more beautiful sound. Anna eventually joined Elsa in her laugher and as the two came down from their laughter high, Elsa turned to Anna and smiled. She found that she did that a lot in Anna's presence. Smiling, _'And crying too.'_ she thought a little cynically, but mostly smiling.

"Anna, are you teasing me because I know nothing about the intricacies of sandwiches and the making of them?" Elsa asked softly.

"What? No, I was just trying to make you smile-" Anna instantly shut her mouth. Saying something like that to a virtual stranger could be misconstrued as weird. Elsa on her part just continued smiling.

"Well it worked." Elsa responded. The room grew silent after that. During their laughing fit, they somehow managed to move much closer to each other on the couch. Elsa quickly picked up on this fact and tried to discretely put distance between them. Anna, ever the observant one, saw what Elsa was doing and lightly grabbed the blonde's hand to halt her escape. To both of their surprise, Elsa didn't immediately snatch away from her and instead went completely still. Elsa's breathing was increasing in speed just a bit, but other than that she was fine. _'Well she's not freaking out on me, that must mean something.'_ Anna thought to herself as she continued holding Elsa's hand, even going as far as rubbing soothing circles with the pad of her thumb on the part not covered by the bandages. Elsa sighed at the feeling of human contact that she was actually… enjoying.

'_Anna's hands are really soft.'_ was the first thought that ran across Elsa's mind.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, just sitting there, quietly holding hands and giving each other shy looks. Anna was about to speak again when her phone went off. Once again _'Bye, Bye, Bye'_ started blaring from her cell phone's speakers. Anna cast a slightly embarrassed look over at Elsa who was looking right back at her with a raised brow. Tonight. Tonight would be the night she change that damn ringtone for sure. Anna slowly removed one of her hands from Elsa's grip, digging her phone out of her pocket. Anna looked at the phone's screen and saw Aurora's name flashing. She threw Elsa an apologetic smile as she removed her other hand and stood.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this. It's work." Anna said as she made her way to the kitchen. Elsa silently nodded her head and fixed the chair cushions that Anna was seconds ago sitting on. She then retrieved the remote and turned the channel to _HBO_. There was a _True Blood_ marathon on and she settled in as she continued to sneak glances at Anna.

***FROZEN***

"Yeah no, everything's fine I swear. Well I can't talk about it right now. Okay, okay, I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow. Vault meeting, and I mean _VAULT_. No this has nothing to do with Hans. Okay I jus-. Whoa, whoa, what? Why would you think-? Yes that is still happening, Friday at 8:00. Ugh, Hans has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me, and why are we even talking-." Anna was speaking animatedly to Aurora on the phone and Elsa was trying her best to ease drop, even though she knew it was wrong. _'What is a vault meeting? And who is Hans? Is that Anna's boyfriend?' _Elsa wasn't sure why, but the thought of Anna dating anyone horrified her and made her chest clench uncomfortably_. _

"Well did you at least start on that article? The bake sale is in two days and you need to interview people tomorrow. The assignment is also due tomorrow before 9:00 p.m. so it can be in the paper the day before the sale to generate attention. And I'm guessing you haven't come up with any Q and A topics yet." Aurora finished in an exasperated tone. Anna was quickly become one of her best friend's and she didn't want the girl to get fired or demoted for slacking off. She knew Anna was a very skilled journalist, she just hoped the redhead wasn't getting distracted before she even properly began her career.

"For your info Rora, I was just about to get started on that." Anna lied and they both knew it. She hurriedly rushed back over to the couch where Elsa was pretending like she wasn't listening in on Anna's conversation the entire time. She instead quickly focused all her attention on the Sookie, Bill, Eric, love triangle that was unfolding on the screen. Anna plopped down on the couch, much to Elsa's distain, and booted her old laptop back up.

"Look, Ro I need to concentrate on this, I will see you tomorrow okay? Alright hon, bye bye."

"Bye." Elsa mumbled and Anna shot her a playful death glare. Elsa smiled in return, she'd probably never admit to Anna that she too was a huge NSYNC fan when she was younger. Anna hung up the phone and turned to Elsa as she continued waiting for 'Bertha', which is what she named her laptop, to load up.

"Well aren't you just full of jokes." Anna said playfully. Elsa just shrugged a bit and smiled. She then chanced a quick glance at Anna's laptop. It was currently perched in front of them both on Elsa's belched mahogany coffee table and the blonde billionaire looked genuinely offended at the sight of the thing. Anna's laptop was way past its prime. It was covered in various stickers of bands, cartoon characters and comic book superheroes/villains. The surface looked a bit grimy, which had Elsa instantly cringing, and she stared in horror at the load up screen as it proclaimed _Windows XP_.

"What is that, that _thing_?" Elsa pronounced the word thing with much distaste. She wasn't uppity or a yuppie in anyway, but the garbage currently sitting in front of her was just a shame and disgrace. Anna looked surprised for a moment before following Elsa's gaze and then turning back to the blonde.

"What, you mean Bertha?" Anna asked facing Elsa and pointing her thumb back at the offending object.

"Bertha?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Yeah that's what I call her. I've had this baby since my freshmen year of high school." Anna proudly responded petting the thing. Elsa looked disgusted. That laptop, if you could even call it that, definitely looked sticky. Anna was not touching her hand again until she thoroughly washed hers. In hot water and a lot of soap. Elsa was also going to have to disinfect her coffee table after Anna left. She said nothing to Anna for a long time, then she finally asked,

"Why don't you buy a new one?"

Anna looked up startled from her laptop, it was now in her lap, to Elsa's relief, and she had been concentrating on the screen.

"Buy a new laptop?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded her head. Anna shrugged.

"It never really occurred to me to buy a new one. I mean, this one still works, not great, but it still works. I typed my first article on this thing. It has sentimental value I guess. Besides I can't really afford a new one right now." Anna was not embarrassed or ashamed to admit that, even to a person as rich as the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her. But what she didn't tell Elsa is that her laptop was also her diary. She had been typing her thoughts, feelings, hopes, and dreams, on Bertha since the first day she got her and she still did to this day. Elsa mulled over Anna's answer.

"If you could get a new laptop… would you want one?" Elsa asked. Anna had started typing on Bertha and absentmindedly responded.

"Hmm, I guess it would be nice to have a faster laptop, especially now that I'm employed at an actual newspaper. I'll have to start typing and researching on this thing more, and the last update I got was _Microsoft Word 2007_." To say Elsa was mortified was an understatement. She actually did like to indulge herself and purchase the latest in technology. She was a nerd like that. She distantly wonder how Anna would react if she showed her the amazing media room she had set up herself.

"_Microsoft Word 2007_? But, that's seven years old." Elsa exclaimed. Anna shrugged.

"I know, I don't mind. You work with what you got, right?" Anna said as she continued typing on her laptop. Usually she hated when people were talking to her while she was trying to do her work, but she didn't mind it a bit when it was Elsa on the other end of the conversation. She actually preferred it that way. Elsa didn't respond to Anna's last comment, she instead focused her attention back on the huge flat screen in front of them. She had a plan, but she need to get more intel on the pigtailed girl sitting beside her. How to go about that?

***FROZEN***

After an hour and a half of typing and six awkward _True Blood_ sex scenes later, the two had again struck up friendly chatter, still actively avoiding the huge bandaged up elephant in the room.

"So you just got a new job at a newspaper? Which one?" Elsa inquired politely even though she already knew the answer. Olaf was a huge blabber mouth.

"Oh, umm. _Mirror, Mirror_…" Anna mumbled nervously. Elsa looked at Anna then down at her lap. She sighed. Damn, Anna knew who she was, _'That's the only reason she would be nervous about telling me that.'_

"So from the way you responded, I take it you know who I am?" she asked still not looking at Anna. Anna nodded her head then remembered Elsa wasn't looking at her to see the action.

"Yeah, I kinda just found out yesterday afternoon." Anna said nervously.

"But it doesn't matter that you are like my boss's boss's boss. I swear I had already met you before I knew, and everything that is said, or that goes on here will be kept a secret. Wild horses wouldn't be able to drag information out of me. I consider you a friend, I hope you don't mind." Anna smiled assuredly at Elsa and Elsa found herself easily smiling back. _'I've smiled and laughed more in these past 3 days then I have in the past 4 years.'_ Elsa thought to herself. She hesitated for just a second before she found herself responding.

"I- I consider you a friend as well." She said slowly, and as the words fell from her lips she found that they were 100% true. Anna was her friend.

So why did her chest twist at the thought of them being just friends?

**AN: A little fluff to bring you guys down from the previous chapter's angst high. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Peace! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: Again sorry for any mistakes made. BTW, I think you guys should really take a look at the author's note at the end of the chapter. It answers some questions you guys might have been wondering about.**

Elsa didn't know why, but being around Anna really grounded her. She really couldn't explain it. She met the redhead barely three days ago and already she was declaring friendship! She'd never been so open and free around another person, not even her little brother, regretfully. So imagine the slight disappointment she felt and, denied was there, when 6:34 p.m. rolled around and Anna had to take her leave. She had to get up early the next morning for work. _'That's what normal people do for money, not sit around and mope in their house while they sometimes delegate other people to do their work for them.'_ Elsa reminded herself bitterly. Anna had also told her that she wanted to call Olaf and check on how he was feeling, which Elsa thought was sweet. They said their goodbyes, with Anna, after having washed her hands of her laptop thoroughly at Elsa request, grabbing Elsa hand in a gentle handshake and an 'I'll see you tomorrow!' Elsa just nodded her head and granted Anna a small smile. She was so not disappointed to see Anna go. She wasn't.

***FROZEN***

As soon as Anna turned the key to her apartment's door and stepped inside, she'd quickly deposited all the items she was carrying on her ivy green couch. She then sprinted into her bedroom, instantly plopping down, face first, on her mattress, breathing in the scent of her pillow. Yep, it still smelled like the spicy three cheese burrito she had spilled on it. There was nothing like laying in your own bed after a long day. Sure Elsa's couch was pretty comfortable, she was pretty sure it was made out of some fancy feathers or foam or something, but she had much rather preferred her own bed.

The emotional roller-coaster that was Anna's life for the past two days finally caught up to her and she felt her eyelids beginning to drift shut. She happily let them.

***FROZEN***

"Anna… Anna… ANNA!"

"Huh, wha- whos'it?" Anna's words were slurred and they ran together. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them open, only to be meet with two dark brown eyes staring at her. She let out a blood curdling scream and Kristoff had to cover his ears and quickly back away.

"Shussshhh! God, Anna! It's only me!" Kristoff said loudly over Anna's eardrum bursting scream. Seriously, he thought his eardrums just might have burst, his ears were ringing now and they wouldn't stop. Anna sat up in bed quickly.

"Kristoff? Is that you? What the hell are you doing in my apartment at… 9:15 at night?" Anna asked infuriated as she glance at the clock on her bedside table. If this was his idea of a joke she wasn't amused. She had a real problem with people sneaking up on her, it took her back to a bad time in her life. A time that she'd rather not relive right now. She shook her head and stared at Kristoff, waiting for an explanation. Kristoff, for his part, looked sheepishly at Anna as he picked up the items her had dropped in his attempt to escape from Anna's frightened screech. He then held up the items, a bag of _Nacho Cheese Doritos_ and her favorite cheese dip. She also saw an eight pack of orange soda, and a couple of _Hersey_ bars. The _Hersey_ bars reminded her of the really expensive chocolates that were still in her cooler. She had meant to share them with Elsa but forgot. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Anna then focused her attention back on the burly blonde in front of her.

"What's all this for?" she asked getting out of bed and making her way over to where Kristoff was standing.

"Well, you know, there's um, a _Twilight Zone_ marathon on and I thought you'd maybe want to watch it with me?" he said nervously. "I know these past couple of days haven't been easy for you, at least that's what I gathered from the quick texts you sent me." He said looking disapprovingly at Anna on that last part. "I thought we could have a chill-out session." Kristoff finished. Anna stared at him for a second then smiled and snatched the _Doritos_.

"A man after my own heart." She said jokingly as she walked past Kristoff and into the living room. Kristoff just laughed nervously and followed after her. She had no idea how close that statement hit to home.

***FROZEN***

"Have you noticed how marathons are always on TV? And we always seem to watch them." Anna said around a mouthful of _Doritos_ and cheese.

"Hey! Swallow your food before you talk. What, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff jokingly scolded. Anna swallowed and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes actually I was. Back in Arendelle my parents owned a horse ranch. We had a couple of chickens, cows, pigs, you know the whole _Old MacDonald_ bit. So ha! The joke's on you." Kristoff just rolled his eyes and took a sip from his soda. He longed for a beer, but he knew he had to get up extra early in the morning and it wouldn't do to go chop wood out of town with a hangover. Lumberjacking was his second job and one that he always made sure he was sober for. Too many of his co-workers had wooden or hooked hands, including his boss, who was appropriately nicknamed Captain Hook. Kristoff was pretty sure the man had never captained a ship a day in his life. And he was kind of an asshole.

"Oh, oh! I love this episode! _The Eye of the Beholder_! It's one of those episode that really gets you thinking." Anna exclaimed excitedly. She was currently curled up, snug as a bug in her favorite blanket. Kristoff looked down at her and smiled. He was about to say something when Anna started talking again.

"I wonder if Elsa's watching this too. This seems like her kind of show." Anna spoke with a kind of whimsical tone, like she was remembering a particularly good memory. Kristoff instantly closed his mouth. Anna seemed pretty damn interested in Elsa, this was the fifth time she brought the girl up since they started their little _Twilight Zone_ party.

"So, you and Elsa are getting pretty close, huh?" Kristoff tried to ask in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. At least I hope we are." Anna responded, not turning away from the screen.

"She's a really sweet girl." Anna continued. "I can't wait to go back to her place tomorrow."

"Yeah, but can you really trust being around her? I mean, how much do you really know about her. No offense, but she is an OCD shut in. She hasn't left her apartment even once in years. Plus you just met her." Kristoff wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up. Anna was allowed to have other friends. But deep down in the pit of his stomach he felt like it would turn into more than just friendship, by the way Anna talked about the girl, and that didn't sit well with him. This made Anna turn from the screen and stare at him in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa. What? What are you talking about? Elsa is a great person, she's shy and she has her problems…" her mind flashed back to the pool of blood on the kitchen floor and the bandage's that were securely wrapped around Elsa's hands and wrist. "...but we all have our problems. And I just met you not too long ago, can I not trust you?" Anna challenged and Kristoff shook his head. "And besides, if you remember correctly, it was yours and Olaf's idea that I start visiting her in the first place." Anna was getting a little angry. Who was Kristoff to speak so negatively about Elsa? He didn't even know the breathtaking blonde. _'Neither do you. Not really.'_ Said the voice in the back of her head, but she quickly shook that thought away to be revisited at a later date.

"Okay, okay, feisty pants! You're right. I just don't want you to get too attached too quickly. I mean… Elsa has a troubled past. It's obvious that the girl is scarred and has some major issues." Kristoff said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"And isn't that all the more reason to get closer to her? She needs help and I think I'm the one who can give it to her. She's not as hopeless as she and everyone else thinks." Anna huffed. Kristoff looked down, finding his blue jeans very interesting.

"You're too good, Anna." Kristoff mumbled, finally looking Anna in the eye. "I'm sorry, and you're right. I guess I just got a little worked up for nothing." he continued. Anna looked at him for a long moment. His shoulders were slumped and he did look genuinely sorry. She sighed and slid over to his side of the couch, cuddling up against his arm.

"I'll only forgive you… if you give me the other half of your _Heresy's_ bar. I already finished mine." She smiled up at him. Kristoff smiled back and reached for his chocolate bar.

"Deal."

***FROZEN***

Elsa was back in her bedroom, alone and laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was in very deep thought.

'_I let Anna touch me and my hands so many times I've lost count. I rarely granted my own parents, back when they were alive, that privilege.'_ She thought in wonder and once again stretched her hands out in front of herself to inspect them. She had recently changed the bandages, though she did a terrible job at it.

'_I wonder why I fell this strong urge to be around Anna...'_

'_You know why.'_ Said that nagging voice in the back of her mind. Elsa shook her head. She refused to listen to any of its nonsense. Not today, not while she felt lighter and happier than she had in years.

'_And you know why that is. You're just too ashamed to admit it to yourself. And you should be, I mean really Elsa, it's only been what? Three days since you two met? Do you get so attached to every pretty girl that take's pity on you? Because that's what Anna's doing, she's taking pity on the OCD riddled, shut- in freak. Every smile, every laugh, every touch, is just a selfless act of pity on her part.'_ The voice spoke again. Elsa rolled over on her side and grabbed the remote to her stereo from the bed side dresser. She would not listen to that damn voice tonight. She pressed the green button and the stereo sprung to life, she then proceeded to turn it up as loud as it would go. She would drown that voice out with music if she had to.

After about three Broadway cast albums later, she was finally back in control of her own thoughts, but now she was way too tired to even think. She got out of her four poster bed, turning the stereo off and heading to her in-suite bathroom. She began her painstakingly thorough routine of getting ready for bed. After 45 minutes, exactly, she emerged from the bathroom in a towel, her damp hair down and not in her usual over the shoulder braid for once. She walked into her closet and picked out a light colored night gown. As she padded back over to her bed she looked down and saw what appeared to be a tiny blood stain. Elsa was not an idiot. She knew Anna was holding back the thousands of questions she had about the previous day for Elsa's own sake. As she went into the cleaning supply closet and retrieved a rag and some heavy duty cleaning solution, she wondered how long Anna would afford her that courtesy.

She finished cleaning the spot and put the cleaning products back in their proper place. She then washed her hands for about ten minutes before finally crawling in bed under her covers. The lights were off and as she once again stared up at the ceiling, now pitch black, she let her mind go back to that dark place for just a second before sleep overtook her.

'_What if Anna is just taking pity on me?'_

**AN: So you guys this is just kind of a direct continuation of chapter 10. I just wanted to hurry and get chapter 10 out because I hadn't updated in a while so this kind of got cut out and served as a new chapter, nothing big really happenes but I felt it necessary to post. Some things I want to clear up. Yes, this is an Elsanna story, and yes they will eventually get around to kissing and you know, stuff. And also **_**brunhe**___**brought up some good points in a review. One, being the progression of Elsa and her feels for Anna. Really for both of them it's this kind of love at first sight thing going on, they just don't realize it yet or they have some idea of what their feeling they just won't accept it yet. Also Anna just haves that calming aura and likable personality that instantly makes you want to be around her. **

**Another good point/question by **_**brunhe**___**was and I quote, lol, **_"…why Anna seems to be so trusting of Aurora and the other Vault members, but when it comes to one thing; their advice/stories of Hans, she has absolutely no respect for their opinions; she isn't even a little suspicious just because Hans has been nice to her?" _

**That's a really great question and the answer I gave to it was,**

"_You know how stubborn and blind Anna can be. She does trust her new friends, but she only hears and sees what she wants to hear and see. She hears her friends talk about how bad Hans is, but she doesn't see it so she just brushes it of as "Oh, he's probably not as bad as they make him out to be." Hans was also the first person to be nice to her and show interest in her in her new life in the city. This naive young girl with a past terrible past, you guys don't know about yet, moving to the city, expecting everyone to be mean and here's this extremely polite and charming handsome guy showing interest in her. So yeah, when it comes to Hans and her friends advice she's kind of like, "Uh huh. I hear what you're saying, but um. I don't give a f***. All I know is Hans is really nice. And hot." _

**Anyway, sorry for the long author's note guys, but I hope I cleared some things up**_**. :)**_

_**P.S. THANKS FOR 100 STORY FOLLOWERS! YAY THAT'S CRAZY!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tell Me How To Fix You

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. This chapter gets some very slight steamy Elsanna attention. You're welcome. ;) **

"Okay Anna, spill. We're all waiting." Aurora said imploringly as they sat at their usual table at _Oaken's._ The rest of the girls were all nodding their heads excitedly in anticipation of the gossip. Well, all except Meg, who was filing her nails trying to feign disinterest, to no avail. You could tell she was just as curious as the rest of the group.

"Yes, do tell darling. Don't leave us in suspense." Alice said as she sat stirring her cup of tea.

"Ey lass! Why were ye absent yesterday?" Merida asked excitedly from her side of the table. All eyes were on Anna, waiting on her response. Anna sat nervously poking at her salad. _'Why did I even buy a salad today? I don't eat salad, I'm not a freaking rabbit.' _Her mind was trying to distract her from the issue at hand, but she knew her friends wouldn't wait forever, so she sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"About that guys… Aurora I know I told you I would explain to you and the rest of you guys about why I didn't come in yesterday. But… umm… yeah. I can't."

"What? Why not? It's a vault meeting, you can literally tell us anything. Whatever is said in the vault, stays in the vault!" Aurora spoke first.

"I know, I know." Anna said, hands raised in surrender.

"Then ye don't trust us." Merida said, slightly hurt. No one in their group had ever denied the others a vault secret. She had told them all about the time she slept with the dimwitted janitor McGuffin, and that was a very, very, low point for her.

"Is that it darling?" Alice asked, staring curiously at Anna.

"What? No you guys, that's not it at all!" Anna exclaimed.

"Then why won't you tell us Big Red?" Meg asked, now staring Anna down.

"I- It's just- " Anna stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tiana's and she kept it there as she spoke to the rest of the group.

"Y'all give the poor girl a break. If Anna can't tell us I'm sure she has a good reason why. Right Anna?" She was now smiling sweetly at Anna and Anna quickly nodded her head in agreement. She was thankful for Tiana speaking up for her.

"She's right you guys. I promised El- the other person, that I wouldn't speak about it. To absolutely anyone. I'm sorry, I love you guys, and I trust you with my secrets, but this isn't my secret to tell." She tried to explain to them. They all nodded in understanding. They felt guilty for backing Anna in a corner like that.

"I'm sorry love, I think we all are. Minus Tia of course, who as usual, is the voice of reason." Alice said and smiled apologetically at Anna.

"Yes, me too hon, I'm really sorry." Aurora spoke next, grabbing Anna's hand for a second then releasing it.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry or whatever." Meg mumbled, now inspecting her nails. Anna smiled, she knew that was going to be the best apology she would ever get out of Meg. Everyone then turned to Merida who had yet to apologize to Anna and was now taking a huge bite out of her strawberry cake. Tiana raised an eyebrow and said,

"Merida, isn't there somethin' you need to say to Anna?"

Merida looked at them, mouth filled with the delicious cake, and shrugged. Before Anna had joined the crew, Merida had been the youngest person in their office. And she could be such a child sometimes. Like right now. Wendy, another co-worker of theirs, always swears Merida and Peter, the entertainment columnist and Wendy's husband, were never going to grow up. Meg took it upon herself to smack Merida in the back of the head.

"Owfmmf." She yelped grabbing the back of her head as she threw death glares at a smirking Meg. Damnit! She was still chewing her cake! Crumbs flew from Merida's mouth and scattered all over the table. A great majority landed in Alice's tea, and the blonde looked down at it in disgust, sliding the cup away from herself. Merida swallowed what was left of the cake and turned to Meg.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" she asked angrily as she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

"You need to apologize to Anna. You were the first to jump to conclusions." Aurora said like she was scolding a child, eyebrow raised.

"Fine! Jesus H. Christ. I _apologize_ O Anna the great and powerful." Merida said sarcastically then smiled at her fellow ginger. Anna giggled and smiled back.

"Thank you M." Anna said sincerely. She then turned to the whole table.

"Thanks, you guys, for understanding." Anna was tearing up. She didn't know why now, out of nowhere, she was getting so emotional. But then again she did. It just hit her what great friends she had made. She had been there for barely 2 weeks and she had already met so many amazing people and made even more amazing friends. Back in Arendelle she was labeled weird, a freak because she didn't want to stay in that nowhere town. She had only one friend, her cousin Rapunzel, and she was labeled a weirdo too. Rapunzel's father, Anna's uncle on her father's side, had been murdered back when Rapunzel was still a toddler. He had remarried before he died, Rapunzel's birth mother having died in labor, and her step mother was an overprotective nut who hardly ever let the girl leave their huge isolated house, or have visitors.

Most of the time Anna had to sneak in through Rapunzel's bedroom window just to see her. Which, by the way, wasn't easy when Rapunzel's room was on the very top floor of a three story brick house. When they hung out, Anna would braid her cousin's extremely gorgeous and long golden blonde tresses while they talked about their future, Anna becoming a journalist and Rapunzel becoming an artist, planning their escape from that hellhole of a town. She hated the fact that she had to leave Rapunzel there alone to fend for herself, but after the hell she went through the prior year, she couldn't stand to be in that God-forsaken town another day. People use to laugh at her when she told them she wanted to become a journalist. They scoffed at her and told her she would be better off marrying that boy. _That boy._ _The boy. The golden boy of Arendelle._ They didn't even know what they were saying. She stopped that train of thought. It only lead to tears and hysterics. She looked at her friends with a watery smile and sniffed.

"You guys are the first real friends I've ever had. In my hometown I was never really liked by anyone besides my parents and my cousin, so it means so much to me that you guys are my friends." They all smiled brightly at that statement, touched that she would say that.

"Aww, sweetie, you mean so much to us too." Aurora gushed, eyes tearing up.

"You sure do sugar, I don't ever think I've seen Meg take a liking to someone so quickly." Tiana joked as she smiled at both girls. Meg rolled her eyes then discreetly tried to wipe them.

"Oh my goodness! Is Meg crying?!" Merida pointed out, smiling widely as she drew attention to the now scowling brunette.

"As if. There's dust in my eye. When's the last time you dusted this place out Oaken?" Meg asked the man as he passed by. He rolled his eyes and keep walking. The café was immaculate and they both knew it.

Truth be told she did tear up. Her story was very similar to Anna's, no one in her hometown ever really liked her, but she used her quick wit and mouth as a defense mechanism. She had fallen into a really bad crowd once upon a time, and when the sweet, all-American head jock, Hercules, took an interest in her, she automatically assumed it was some kind of cruel joke. But after he sacrificed his chance to finally go to Atlanta to be with his head coach father and his full ride football scholarship, by busting up his right knee trying to get her out of the trouble she had woven herself into, she knew he really loved her. After that, she finally allowed herself to love him back. Up until she started working at _Mirror, Mirror, _Hercules and his uncle Phil, who at first despised her with a passion, had been her only friends. Then she met this group of sweet, loyal, dependable women and suddenly she didn't feel so alone and unliked anymore. And Tiana was right, it took years for her to warm up to the rest of the women, but Anna walks in with her warm personality and honest smile, and just like that, she's one of Meg's favorite people.

"Aww, you totally were! I love you too Megera!" Anna said brightly as she grabbed the stoic brunette in a hug, which then launched forth a group hug, making all the women at the table giggle. Meg rolled her eyes again but smiled as she returned their embrace. After they all broke the embrace and settled back in their seats, Anna chanced a glance at her watch. Her eyes widened as she began to dig in her purse for money to pay her check.

"Oh wow you guys! I have to go! I have about 20 minutes to get to Corona Heights for those interviews." She then smacked some bills on the table. Just then, her phone began vibrating in her jacket's pocket, she hurriedly took it out. It was Hans texting her. Why would Hans be texting her? She checked the text and immediately face palmed. The text said, _'Hello beautiful. I eagerly await our date tonight. Blue Lagoon, 8:00. ;) '_

"Oh. My. God. It's Friday." Anna loudly exclaimed. The rest of the group, along with half of the restaurant, looked at her like she had lost her marbles.

"Have you gone mad as a hatter?" Alice shushed her as people stared at their table.

"She really loves Fridays." Oaken explained to an older couple as he took their orders, throwing Anna a confused and disapproving look.

"Sorry! Sorry you guys. It's just, I completely forgot it was Friday and that I have my date with Hans tonight." She explained as she went limp in her seat. The entire table went completely silent as they looked around at each other. As always, Aurora spoke up first.

"You're still going through with that? Even after all of our warnings?" she asked as the rest of the table looked at her. Anna sighed. Her we go again.

"Of course I'm still going through with it. I just forgot is all. Look you guys, the Hans you described is not the Hans that I've talked to. He's sweet and handsome and very attentive. Maybe he's changed."

"People like him don't change honey." Tiana said with a small frown.

"He's an arsehole. Always has been, always will be." Merida added bitterly. She too had once been lured in by his charm only to have herself used and abused.

"Yeah, what Leprechaun said." Meg pointed her thumb at Merida.

"How many times do I havta tell ye? I'm Scottish, not Irish! Bloody idiot."

"He really is quite dull dear." Alice added helpfully. Anna looked down sadly. "Why can't you guys just support me on this?" she asked quietly. Aurora saw how upset Anna was then sighed. _'Well, Anna we tried.' _She thought to herself as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, come on, settle down ladies. Look, Anna's a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Aurora spoke to the group as she softly patted Anna on her back. They all looked at her in disbelief. She more than anyone knew how bad Hans was. She shook her head at them and they all sighed.

"Do what you feel is best darling, just try not to get hurt." Alice conceded as she grabbed Anna's hands and gently squeezed it. The rest followed, very reluctantly giving their consent. All but Merida. Anna smiled at them and gave each a hug as she got up to leave. "Thanks you guys, this is why I love you all! I'll see you guys back at the office, I really have to book it if I'm gonna make it to that school on time!" She waved at them and shouted a goodbye to Oaken as she ran out the café. After Anna left, Merida turned to Aurora, still frowning.

"Aurora, ye can't be seriously lettin' her do this! You mor' than any of us know how bad-" Aurora cut Merida off mid-sentence.

"Anna is stubborn and she always she's the best in people, she's got her mind made up. The only thing we can do now is hand her the glue to piece her heart back together." Aurora spoke softly and they all went quiet as they settled up their bill.

***FROZEN***

Anna had just stepped off the subway and was now on her way to Elsa's. After the interview, she had called Mr. Phillips to tell him that she had gotten all the info she needed and she would complete the assignment at home. He gave the okay and at 4:37 p.m. she got on the subway. She had called Aurora while she was in the subway car, informing her that she wouldn't be returning to the office today, so tell the others to not wait up. She could tell Aurora was struggling with what she wanted to say but she instead sighed softly and told her to be safe. Anna smiled and told her she would.

At 5:07 she had finally arrived at Elsa's, standing outside her apartment door. She didn't bother knocking, instead she retrieved the spare key from its hiding place and put it in the lock, letting herself in.

"Hi Elsa! I know I'm kinda early today but I have a good excuse!" Anna said loudly as she walked through the door of Elsa's apartment. She walked further into the quiet apartment, still not seeing Elsa. Anna began to panic a bit as a chill ran down her spine. What if Elsa did something… drastic again and this time Anna didn't show up in time? As she thought this she heard a loud thud coming from what looked to be Elsa's room. Anna instantly took off in a sprint, down the hall to Elsa's bedroom. She quickly opened the door. The sight that met her was the opposite of terrible, in her humble opinion.

There, standing in the middle of the bedroom, was a completely naked and horrified Elsa. She had just exited the shower for the third time that day and had accidently knocked down a couple of books from her night stand. She was trying to grab the remote to her stereo but her hair was still completely wet and water had been dripping in her eyes, effectively blinding her. The loud thud Anna had herd was the resulting sound of the old, heavy books slamming into the ground as Elsa blindly felt around for the remote. As Anna threw the door open, Elsa was in mid bend, trying to gather the books. At the sound of her door opening she hurriedly looked up, trying her best to brush the water from her eyes. She then saw Anna sanding in her doorway and the blonde went completely still. The girl was just standing there, eyes glazed over and mouth agape, not saying anything. Deja vu. Elsa realized she was baring her naked body to Anna and promptly yelped, frantically looking around for something to cover herself in. Damnit, she had left her robe in the bathroom!

At the sound of Elsa's surprised yelp Anna too snapped out of her trance. Wow. Just, wow. Elsa was. Wow. The red head had been completely stunned by the magnificent sight of a naked Elsa. Elsa had a slender body with an incredible build. Anna had never realized how big Elsa's chest was, her eyes were fixated on the perk nipples, hard from the cold air hitting against her damp skin. The blonde's pale legs looked like they went on for miles, and Anna couldn't help but trace her eyes from Elsa's taunt abdomen to the valley just below. Elsa was a natural blonde, was a thought that relentlessly ran through Anna mind. Anna then shook her head and gasped. She was shamelessly ogling the blonde girl in front of her! She quickly threw her hands over her eyes and started frantically apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Anna shouted as she tried to blindly back out the room, bumping into the wall behind her. Both Elsa and Anna's cheeks were the color of the latter's hair. Elsa felt like she was going to die right there from embarrassment. She desperately looked around and saw her closet door opened. Duh. She sprinted into the small room and closed the door behind her. Anna was now outside in the hall way and she could hear the muffled sounds of her speaking.

"Um, Elsa, um, I- I'm just going to w-wait for you in the living room okay? I- um. Yeah, I'll be in there. And, um, okay." Anna's words stumbled out, mashing together, creating one long confusing sentence. She then ran back down the hallway cursing herself for being so careless.

'_And you just stood there, starring at her like an idiot. She must think you're some kind of a huge pervert freak now. She's probably going to kick you out her home and tell you to never come back. It would serve you right, you practically fucked her with your eyes!'_ Anna sat nervously on the plush white couch, scolding herself. _'But her body. Was it crafted by the angels? Like, shouldn't it be a sin to be that drop dead stunningly gorgeous? __**No Anna. Stop it. Don't you have a date with Hans in less than 3 hours?**__ Hans who?'_ she went back and forth with herself as her mind flashed back to the image of naked Elsa bending over, picking up one of the fallen books. She then realized something.

'_Oh, God. She's technically my boss right? What if she fires me for like, inappropriate conduct or something? She could blacklist me from every newspaper in the world! Okay, maybe not the world, but at least every one in America. Probably.'_ Anna was majorly panicking now. She didn't want to lose her friends or her job. And she definitely didn't want to have to move back to Arendelle. It would just prove to all those neigh sayers that they were right. Tears began to roll from Anna's eyes. Surprisingly it wasn't the thought of losing her friends, or her job, or even moving back to Arendelle, (well okay some of the tears were from the thought of having to move back to Arendelle), that caused her to cry. The cause of Anna's tears was the thought of Elsa slamming the door in her face and never being able to see her again.

'_But why?'_ she thought to herself_. 'Why does that thought make my heart fill like it's about to freeze into a solid block of ice and then explode into a billion tiny pieces?' _

Anna remained on the couch, sad, aggravated, and confused, as she held her head clutched firmly in her hands, crying. She had to try to convince Elsa not to fire her, not to send her away.

**AN: What what? A little against and romance thrown in together. This wasn't too soon was it? I wanted an event to happen that makes them both start realizing their feelings towards each other. And make Anna start doubting her supposed feeling towards Hans. And what better way than for Anna to walk in on a naked Elsa? If you think I'm trying to move things along too fast tell me, but you know, I figured, 'hey this is chapter twelve and they haven't even came close to kissing yet.' So yeah. Anyway, next chapter picks up on Elsa's POV in the closet (lol, double entendre). Tell me what you think, and oh yeah, I should have been told you guys this, don't be afraid to throw some ideas in the idea pool. Any characters, or plot twists, or anything you guys think of or want to see, review or PM me and I'll see what I can do! I really do want to hear what kind of ideas you guys have. This story is for the people, so let the people help write it! Peace! :)**

**P.S. BTW guys, I've literally never ever written a sex scene before, writing what I wrote in this chapter had me blushing the entire time. That's how much of a prude I am. Don't make fun. So when we do get to that point, and we defiantly will, bear with me. And just so you guys know, I don't like the really vulgar talking kinds of sex scenes some people write. It's like, their supposed to be making love, not spewing all these obscenities at each other. But don't worry, the scenes won't feel like your grandma wrote them, they will be very erotic, just not pornographic. Yes there's a difference. ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

Tell Me How To Fix You

Chapter 13

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Here's chapter 13, enjoy!**

'_No. That didn't just happen. Uh un. This is a dream. A nightmare, like when you're a kid and you dream that you came to school with no pants on. That's all this is, a terrible, vivid nightmare created by my subconscious. I'm not really completely naked in a closet because the woman I think I might have feelings for walked in on me in this state. I'm going to close my eyes and pinch myself. Then I'll wake up in my bed and have a nice laugh about it.'_ These were the thoughts running through Elsa's mind as she stood in her walk in closet, naked as the day she was born. She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched her right arm as hard as she could.

"Oww! Jesus that hurt!" Elsa cried out as she started to rub the now red spot on her right arm.

'_Okay so this is not a dream. This is really happening. Calm down Elsa. Think, what next?' _She thought, looking around her closet. How long had she been standing in there?

'_Duh, put some clothes on.'_ Her brain yelled at her. She quickly sprang into action, forgoing underclothes and instead just throwing on a light blue baby doll dress. As she reached for a white cardigan she heard an all too familiar knock on her closet's door. Elsa gasped.

'_Please tell me I imagined that.'_

_***FROZEN***_

Anna had been not- so- patiently waiting for Elsa to come out of her bedroom so they could talk about what just happened. She looked at her watch for the 15th time, Elsa had been in her room for 20 minutes now. Anna was starting to believe she was never going to come out. With a deep sigh, Anna closed her eyes and built up the courage to get off the couch and walk back down the hall to Elsa's room. As she cautiously neared the door she saw that it was still wide open.

'_Oh my God. Is Elsa still in the closet?'_ she thought to herself. Wait, no, that didn't sound right_. 'Avoid those thoughts at all cost Anna.' _She scolded herself.

Anna slowly crept into the bedroom. She could see the in suite bathroom door still opened so she figured Elsa hadn't went back in there. She walked over to the closet and took in another deep breath before doing her special knock on the door. She heard an audible gasp on the other side.

"Um, E-Elsa? Could we talk? About, you know, what just happened?" Anna asked nervously through the powder blue door, trying to keep her voice steady. There was no answer. Anna thought back to the first day they met. It really wasn't that long ago, maybe a week? This reminded her of when she accidentally hugged Elsa before knowing about her condition. Elsa had ran into her room then and locked Anna out. Now she's locked Anna out again, except now she's in a closet.

'_How did it get to this?'_ Anna thought to herself as she knocked again.

"Elsa, please come out the closet." She immediately regretted her wording as soon as the sentence left her mouth. Both Anna and a very flustered Elsa turned bright red at the statement, although neither could see the other. Something Anna was thanking her lucky stars for right now.

"I- I mean, I didn't mean it like that. Not to imply you're, you know. Not that anything is wrong with that! I mean I don't have any problems with it, I never did like labels anyway. Not saying that you have problems with it! But… anyway, I was just- um. God, why is this so hard?" Anna said exasperatedly. On the other side of the door Elsa stayed silent, but she did feel bad for how Anna was struggling with her words. She heard the girl sigh deeply before speaking again, this time much more calmly.

"Elsa look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on you like that, I swear. I just- I heard a loud crashing noise, and I… I thought that something might have happened to you again." Anna's voice became really soft as she slid to the floor and leaned her head against the sparkling white wall.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend. Fire me if you have to, just- I don't want to lose a friend like you. So, please don't shut me out again." Anna whispered the last part. Elsa had been listening to Anna, she was on the brink of tears. She had no idea they're friendship meant so much to Anna. Slowly she reached for the door knob, she cracked it open and saw Anna sitting on her floor with her head against the wall. She opened the door all the way and Anna quickly turn around.

"Elsa! Listen I'm really so-" Anna was about to apologize once again but Elsa lifted a pale white hand to silence her.

"Anna, it's okay. Really. I'm just, a little embarrassed is all." Elsa stated as she walked past Anna, further into the room to sit on her bed. She could feel Anna's eyes on her and blushed a little. Was she, happy, about Anna's attention? Anna knew she was staring, she didn't want to risk Elsa catching her ogling again, but it was kinda hard when the image of her naked body was still very fresh in her mind. And now she was in an adorable light blue baby doll dress with a lace trimming and a white cotton cardigan thrown over it. Elsa's hair was still down, waving over her shoulders and damp from her shower. Anna found that she really, really, wanted to run her fingers through it. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head when she saw Elsa looking in her direction. Anna dropped her gaze for a moment before slowly walking towards Elsa. She sat on the floor again, this time next to where Elsa was sitting on her bed. They said nothing for a long time, just sitting there in complete silence. Surprisingly it was Elsa who broke the silence first.

"Why would you think that I would fire you?" she asked softly as she reached for a brush inside her side table. Anna looked up at her then back down.

"Because I, you know, walked in on you? Isn't that against company policy or something?" Anna asked as she let her own hair out the professional work bun it was in. She began to braid it in her usual two pigtails.

"I don't think _Frost Industries_ has a policy that explicitly states the punishment for walking in on the boss naked is immediate job termination. But knowing my father and how thorough he was, there might be." Elsa stated as she continued brushing her hair. Anna paused her hair braiding and looked up at Elsa, wide eyed. The blonde looked completely serious but Anna could see the beginnings of a small smile.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Anna sighed. "Can you promise me one thing? When you blacklist me from every newspaper in every state, could you please leave Alaska open? I mean, I don't really like the cold that much, but I do love building snowmen. Plus, I think writing articles on moose and penguins might be pretty fun." At that Elsa finally broke and started to giggle. Anna soon joined in and 5 minutes later they were still trying to catch their breath. Not just from Anna's joke but the whole ridiculousness of the previous situation. As they finally calmed down Anna stood holding her hand out for Elsa to take. Elsa was a shockingly fast healer, although her hands weren't one hundred percent again, they were healed enough that she didn't need the bandages anymore. Elsa didn't realize it, but this time she didn't even hesitate with taking Anna's hand and letting the red head help her up.

"I'm starving and I think it's time you taught me how to cook." Anna smiled as she dragged the blonde out of her bedroom and towards her impressive kitchen. She would have to call Hans and cancel their date, this thing with Elsa was too important. She wanted to stay and make sure they we're on good terms.

***FROZEN***

"Anna, no, it's completely fine, I understand. Saturday sounds even better, I'll just have the reservations switched over to tomorrow. No, it's no trouble at all. You have fun with Elsa, okay? Hey, make sure to save me some of that delicious food. Alrighty then, goodbye!" Hans hung up his cell phone and scowled, his faux cheery disposition completely gone. He then sighed deeply, brushing his hair back with his hand, and dialed a number he rarely got to dial.

"Hello father? It's your son. No, not that one. No not that one either! It's me your youngest, Hans? Well I have some good news. You're still trying to get a hold of _Frost Industries_ from that crazy OCD shut in freak Elsa Frost right? No, I was not able to get close to her, pretending to live in that dinky rundown apartment complex got me nowhere, but I think I know somebody who is." Hans smirked as he stared out the window of his real penthouse apartment.

**AN: Hans is such an asshole right? Anyway, sorry this chapter wasn't as long, good news is I can update more frequently before my summer classes start in June. So antyways, I'll try to update this soon, but I gotta work on my other story a lil first, it won't take long. Any suggestions comment or P.M. Peace! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Tell Me How To Fix You

Chapter 14

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

_**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy the chapter! BTW, thank you guys for all the reviews and story follows/favorites. I love you guys, you're all incredibly awesome! **_

"You're in an awful good mood this morning." Snow commented to a smiling, humming Anna as they stood in the lounge, pouring coffee. "Did you go on a date yesterday perhaps?" Snow asked kindly.

"Yeah, give us the gory details." Meg said entering the lounge, followed by Aurora and Merida. Tiana had to go to a doctor's appointment with Charlotte today and Alice was out on assignment.

"I take it your little thing with Hans went well?" Aurora asked as she inspected the happy redhead. Anna rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

"Unfortunately I had to postpone my and Hans's date." Anna said sipping her coffee. The girls gasped, all except Snow who was cheerfully stirring an ungodly amount of sugar and cream in her coffee.

"What?" Merida asked excitedly. "Did I hear ye correctly? You cancelled yur' date with Hans?"

"Postponed. Until tonight." Anna clarified.

"Oh." Merida said, disappointed.

"Then why _are_ you in such a good mood?" Aurora asked suspiciously, grabbing a cup of coffee for herself.

"I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'm like this every morning." Anna responded.

"No, yur' usually like a zombie evr'y mornin'" Merida said, cracking open a can of caffeine and sugar filled soda from the fridge. Pretty sure that wasn't hers.

"Yea, there's definitely something more… I don't know… Cheerful? About you today. It's sickening, really." Was Meg's response as she sipped on her black coffee.

"What did you do yesterday?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing you guys, really." Anna's mind flashed back to the whole 'naked Elsa' incident. "I just- I hung out with that friend I was telling you about. We actually had a pretty good time." Anna said, looking into her cup of coffee with a blush.

'A pretty good time' didn't come close to describe how much fun she had just being around Elsa. Yesterday in particular. After the awkwardness of all that happened yesterday passed, Anna had thrown Hans a quick call to reschedule their date. Strangely, she wasn't as upset about it as she thought she would be. Elsa had then asked her with a blush what she wanted to cook. Anna shrugged and suggested they look around for something. Upon further inspection of Elsa's refrigerator and cabinets Anna learned two things. One, Elsa had a lot of fresh vegetables. Two, Elsa had only fresh vegetables. It was Anna's job to deliver her packages from the local food store down the street which was. You guessed it, Oaken's. It hadn't been done in 2 weeks, since Olaf had been injured. So here they were with a half dozen eggs, a block of cheese and a plethora of vegies. They stared at the meager ingredients in the open fridge. Anna blush and apologized for forgetting her packages, promising that she would pick them up today for sure. Elsa just brushed it off with a smile and a shrug. She looked at her ingredients again. Light bulb. She turned to Anna and her smile grew.

"Have you ever had a veggie omelet before?" She asked. Anna had not, and she told her as much.

"No I haven't. You see, I'm a meat eater, okay? I mainly eat meat… and sandwiches… and burritos… which I think may have meat in them? I'm not sure… Anyway, I'm starving so I could eat just about anything right now." Anna's stomach growled at that moment, as if to back up her statement. Anna blushed a bit and Elsa giggled.

"Okay, well I think you're in for a treat. Pass me that glass mixing bowl please?" Elsa asked, pointing towards a cabinet exclusively for bowls, which were color-coded, and placed from largest to smallest. Anna smiled sadly. She knew Elsa this was part of Elsa's problem. Everything had to be neat and in place.

"Sure thing." Anna said, and after they diligently wash and sanitized their hands, food, and utensils, they proceeded to have a blast. Elsa showed her the basic does and don'ts of cooking and kitchen care. She then proceeded to show her how to make the single most delicious and fluffiest omelet Anna had ever had the pleasure of tasting. It was a spinach, cheese, and tomato omelet, and it was out of this world. Before, Anna had always ordered her omelets piled down with ham and bacon. She didn't think it was possible for something to be so good without meat in it. She was wrong and gladly conceded.

"Wow Elsa, this is really, really, great! You have to teach me more recipes like this!" Anna exclaimed, shoveling in another mouthful of omelet. Elsa blushed and looked down at her plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, I'd be happy to teach you more recipes." She told Anna shyly. Anna just smiled and continued eating. After finishing their food, they ran into a bit of conflict. Anna, being raised to be polite and helpful, tried to help Elsa with their dirty dishes.

"Oh, wait, let me help you with those." She told Elsa as the girl began to gather the dirty pans and dishes.

"No, it's fine. I got them." Elsa responded as she continued cleaning.

"Elsa, really, let me help. It would feel wrong to just eat your food and not help you clean the mess we both made." Anna tried to explain. Elsa just shook her head, picking up another bowl.

"Anna please don't be silly, you're my guest." Elsa told her. Anna came up and tried to take the glass mixing bowl to the sink.

"Elsa, I insi-"

"Anna, just stop it!" Elsa yelled, cutting the redhead off, wrenching the bowl from her hands. Anna was shocked for a moment as tears wailed in her eyes and Elsa instantly felt guilty.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Anna asked quietly as she quickly made her way into the living room. Elsa sighed deeply and scolded herself. _'You're definitely apologizing to her. No if, ands, or buts.' _

After finishing the painstakingly through cleaning of her once again pristine kitchen, Elsa slowly made her way to the living room. She saw Anna sitting quietly on her couch, watching t.v. Elsa took a seat on the other side of her couch and remained quiet. After a few minutes of tense silence she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Anna?" she called out to the girl. Anna slowly turned her head to look at her, eyes sad.

"I- I'm sorry. I apologize for being short with you like that. It's just, I like to do my own cleaning. I- I can't let anyone clean for me. I have to do it myself." Elsa tried to explain, head held low as she spoke. She was ashamed she was like this. She wished she could just let go and be normal, but she couldn't. She suddenly felt Anna's presence right beside her. She looked over and saw Anna sitting there. Anna was extremely close, so close Elsa could feel the heat rising from Anna's body. Anna then grabbed her hand, wrapping her fingers around Elsa cool skin.

"It's okay. I understand Elsa. Really." Anna told the blonde with a big smile. Elsa allowed herself to smile back as she stared down at their intertwined hands. _'I don't feel uneasy at all. I guess as long as it's Anna that's touching me, it's okay.'_ That realization made Elsa pause and blushed a deep shade of red. Is that really true? Would Elsa really be okay with Anna… _touching_, touching her? Her mind went back to earlier that day. The way it felt for Anna's eyes to be on her. Embarrassment aside, she could tell Anna's eyes were trailing her body. She saw the girl's sparkling blue eyes darken to the point where they were almost black. The eyes then began to roam, starting at her legs, slowly making their way up, staring longer at certain parts. Elsa could feel her blush growing deeper as she continued along that train of thought. Yes. She thought. She would most likely be okay with that.

"Elsa… Elsa… Hey Elsa!" Anna was calling her name. She had been talking but the blonde hadn't answer her question and was blankly staring at their intertwined hands. Anna could see Elsa's cheeks, they were redder than her hair. At Anna's insistent calling, Elsa quickly shot her head up to look at her. Anna gasped. She looked into Elsa's eyes. No longer were they the color of icy blue glaciers, they were now clouded over and darkened to a beautiful aqua blue, like the sea in the middle of a storm. If Anna didn't know any better, she would say that look was desire. But Anna didn't know any better. She knew nothing of those sorts of things. Desire, love, passion, those were all the things she heard her friends talk about but had never experienced for herself. But, what she did know was that, that look was causing her to get very uncomfortable below the belt. She had to look away quick or she would do something she regretted. Reluctantly, she released Elsa's hand and tried to muster up a convincing smile. Grabbing the remote off the table, she turned on the television guild.

"Oh look, Sharknado's on!" Anna said, trying to dispel the heavy tension that had settled in the air. She wasn't sure what it was, but when Elsa gave a small smile and moved just a bit closer, she found that she couldn't stop smiling. _'Wow, that's a first.'_ She thought to herself as she glanced at Elsa, then settled in to the awesome B- movie.

"Anna… Hello earth to Anna… Come in Anna…" Aurora snapped her fingers in the redhead's face. The girl had been staring off into space with a dazed, dreamy look. The beautiful blonde woman smirked knowingly. She knew that look, she had that look whenever she thought about Phillips.

"Huston, we have a problem." Meg quipped sarcastically. Anna snapped out of her memory and blushed as all eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Oh nothing…" Aurora said secretively. "So, when do we get to meet him?" she asked smirking.

"What? Who?" Anna asked, confused but was pretty sure she knew who she was refereeing to.

"This mystery _'friend'_ of yours. Do we know him?"

"Well, he's a she and I think you may know of her." Anna responded, voice giving away nothing. "And as for when you get to meet her? Probably… never." She said, washing her coffee mug out and sitting it back in the cabinet. Wow, usually she'd just sit it in the sink and wait for someone else to wash it for her. Elsa must really be rubbing off on her. That thought made her smile.

"What? Why not?" Aurora asked, whining. Anna was obviously falling for this mystery person that they may know of, if her mannerisms were anything to go by. She was a little shocked to find out that it was a woman, but she definitely didn't mind. Truthfully, anyone would be better than Hans. She also had a feeling that this mystery woman was someone who could be good for Anna.

Anna was saved from having to answer Aurora's question when her phone went off.

#I wanna see you out that door baby bye, bye, bye! Bye, bye!#

"Shut up. Not a single. Fucking. Word." Anna glared at them as her cheeks reddened. They all stood there stifling their laughter as the redhead glared daggers at them. Except for Snow, the girl had obliviously picked up where her ringtone had left off, and was now belting the tune. That did it for the rest of the girls and Anna was laughed out the lounge as she looked at her caller i.d. It was the hospital. Her brow instantly furrowed as she answered the call. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello, Anna Summers." She said into the receiver.

"Miss Summers? It's me, Mulan, Olaf's doctor? It… seems we have ran into a… a problem."

**AN: Uh-oh. Next chapter is going to be mostly a flashback into Elsa and Olaf's past. I think it's time I went into a bit more detail about that. Get ready for some tissues and prepare yourself for the feels. **

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. Look at Elsa becoming a bit bolder, right? Who would have thought?**


End file.
